


Karasuno’s Mission

by NekoSama09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt Karasuno, Landslide, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Serious Injuries, Trying to find their way back, earthquake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSama09/pseuds/NekoSama09
Summary: Karasuno volleyball players were jogging in the mountains when an earthquake struck. This causes a landslide and separates the teenagers. With no hope for anyone to find them, everyone must ignore their injuries and survive in the wild. But even in this down fall, Karasuno will never admit defeat.Story of 12 teenagers trying to get home.





	1. Black out

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a story called ” Disaster by PandaBlosdom.” If you don't know the story, you should read it. I really liked it.
> 
> This story will mainly focus on Karasuno survival and all romance will most likely be in the end.

It wasn’t unusable for the karasuno volleyball team to be practicing in the mountains. It was their usual routine, splitting into pairs and run laps up the slope. Hinata and Kageyama ended up pairing together, but they were used to that. So they just ran with it.

“ Okay! Everyone, listen up!” Daichi booming voice echo along with the trees; gaining everything attention, “ both coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei aren’t here today so I’ve decided today’s activities, If you cause trouble then I’ll show no mercy.”

The certain few trouble-makers sweated as they look away from Daichi wrath. And Daichi only stepped down when he thought his team was behaving themselves, already making his way to his partner which was Sugawara.

“ Hey, Kageyama! I’m going to beat you!” Hinata exclaims excitedly, already started stretching his muscles before the run. Kageyama rolled his eyes but ended up getting the fire up with determination to win. The two beside them were Tsukishima and Yamaguchi; both also rolled their eyes at the excitable redhead. “ Is everyone ready!” Daichi shouts as he finishes his light stretching.

The team all shouted their response. They ran deeper in the woods until Daichi called for a break.

They rested near a cliff and everything was quiet until Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka started shouting nonsense; while Asahi and ennoshita try to calm them down. Tsukishima was being his salty self, with Yamaguchi snickering behind him. Narita and Kinoshita stood on the sideline: both sharing an amused look. Daichi was ready to murder everyone and was only stopped by Sugawara. And lastly, there was the king; Kageyama didn’t know how to join the group so he kept to himself.

“ Why are you all by yourself?” Hinata shows up beside him, already finishing his fun with his best upperclassmen. Kageyama gapes at Hinata before looking away “ It’s just hard for me to join in.”

“ Is it? You just have to go with the flow.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes again, leave it to Hinata for never making sense. “ Let’s just ru- wha!”

Hinata tilts his head in confusion at Kageyama's sudden squeak, “ what's the matter?” The boy asked before noticing the setter was staring wide-eyed at something in the distance. Taking a glimpse, Hinata notice three ghastly figures below the mountain, and squinting his eyes: Hinata saw four dogs. Each one was growling and looked ready to attack them.

“ Sawamura-san! Sugawara-san!” Both boys shrieked in fear. 

Daichi and Sugawara jolts in surprise, both glance over to the boys, “ what’s the matter?” Daichi asked while the rest of karasuno shared a look. 

“ Over there!” They then pointed to the direction where the vicious dogs were. Many volleyball players gasps while Daichi curse under his breath. 

“ Everyone! Get together and stay close!” And that what they did. Both Hinata and Kageyama quickly went for the other first-years; while Asahi stood in front of the second years. This leaves Daichi and Sugawara in the front lines; they’re just lucky that Kiyoko and Yachi weren’t here. 

The four dogs finally neared, and slowly stalked around the group from all sides, trying to trap the boys.

“ What are they doing!?” Hinata asked behind Tsukishima; “ they’re trapping us and trying to find an easy prey” the middle blocker explains before he reaches for Yamaguchi.

Hinata felt lucky to be surrounded by his friends, but he also wished that he could fight alongside them. He stood beside Kageyama, and Tsukishima was on Hinata another side, with Yamaguchi clinging to his arm. While Nishinoya was tucked in Tanaka’s arm and ennoshita held his two best friends. 

The dogs continue to surround them, leaning close but then back away. Hinata took noticed of the terrified expression on those who he thought were strong. He was also scared; he could tell that Kageyama was scared too since the setter wouldn’t let go of his sleeve. But that was fine; this felt safe.

Then the dogs stilled; staring at the group.

Until the first dog finally went in to attack, it’s target, Kageyama. The dog tried to snap its jaws into the setter’s arm. It was to fast for anyone to react. Kageyama, himself, could only raise his hands. He closes his eyes, waiting for the pain. However, the painful bite never occurred. Just before the dog could harm him, Kageyama felt hands grabbing at his sides, pulling him away from the dog. “ Kageyama!? Are you alright!?” Kageyama turned to face Hinata and realizes that his redheaded friend saved him.

“ Thanks.”

Hinata gave him a small smile before glaring at the dog that nearly hurt his friend.   


“ We need to do something; it won’t be long until one of us are hurt!” Sugawara told Daichi as they eyed the dogs. Neither of them had made any moves, but Sugawara knows that they shouldn’t keep their guard down. Daichi took a glance behind him; noticing how uneasy everyone was, “ We probably need to run for it but they could catch up. Maybe climbing a tree until they leave?”

They all agreed to climb a tree. So everyone moved slowly while picking up sturdy sticks along the way. Thankfully, it wasn’t that long for the boys to find a tree to climb. The dogs followed but stood wary of the human's unknown actions. 

But when Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima began climbing; the dogs barked and went in to attack.

Daichi, Asahi, and Tanaka interrupt three dogs by whacking them but one passed by. 

That dog headed straight for Yamaguchi who was busy climbing. “ Oh no, you don’t!” Just before the dog could get Yamaguchi, Someone tackles the dog down, that someone was Sugawara. The first-years eyes widen as Sugawara went down to protect Yamaguchi. And they nearly fainted when Yamaguchi quickly jump off the tree when the dog was ready to pounce his vice-captain.

“ Yamaguchi! What are you doing!?” Hinata shouted when Yamaguchi ran off, “ that dumbass!” Tsukishima soon followed his friend down the tree. Shocking Hinata even more.

“ Let’s go help everyone up!” Kageyama spoke out before lending a hand to Kinoshita and Narita. But Hinata was hesitant, he wanted to go down and protect his friends, but in the end, he went to help nishinoya. While pulling his upperclassmen up, Hinata spotted Yamaguchi helping Sugawara while tsukishima kept the dog busy. They were already making their way to the tree until something else began to happen. At first, Hinata didn’t realize what’s going on; only the four dogs knew since they started whining and ran away. Everyone confusion easily transforms into a panic when they felt the ground beneath started to shake.

Hinata leaped forward; wrapping his limbs around the tree as it began to shake violently. Nishinoya nearly fell off but quickly held onto Kinoshita and Narita for support. Kageyama who was the farthest above them held onto the base of the tree: too scared to do anything else.

Everyone on the ground couldn’t even stand, and went tumbling down.

“ Everyone on the tree! Get down!” Everyone hears Daichi voice but didn’t move. They're scared, even nishinoya who couldn’t let go of his friends. Hinata kept his limbs attached to the tree, but he looked down and saw Asahi making his way to them; “ I’ll help you down!”

So everyone on the tree watched as Asahi climbs after them, trying his best not to fall. Fortunately, Nishinoya and the others didn’t climb that far, and could easily be taken down.

This made Hinata sigh in relief; everyone will be alright.

Just as Asahi reaches out for nishinoya, something even more dangerous happens. It started a loud blasting noise; which echoes all around them. It came from above, where the highest mountain lies. Hinata chest tightens once he saw the beautiful landscape tumbling down, turning into a landslide. And everyone stood there, frozen in fear as the landslide made its way toward them. None could move a muscle when all the trees were crumbling.

“ Move!” Ennoshita was the first to do something, yanking onto Daichi and Tanaka to hide behind a boulder. Tsukishima had finally moved too. He pushes Yamaguchi and Sugawara behind another boulder near a cliff.

Unfortunately, no one in the tree could do anything; all they could do was embrace for impact. Just as the landslide hits their area, the tree that had 6 members on it, finally had enough and went downhill. Hinata screamed when the tree was pushed near the edge of the steep hill. Staring widely at the scenery below, he was too far up to see anything else but green. 

He also couldn’t see what happen to everyone on the ground; it happens to fast for him to see; he only hopes that everyone was okay.

“ Hinata!” Asahi caught his attention and he finally looked behind him, since the tree was now flatted down. Asahi was with the other three second years; beckoning him towards them. But he couldn’t move. Not because he was scared— he was though— but because Kageyama was somewhere in front of him, probably as scared as he was.

So he went forward instead, determined to find Kageyama until the tree began to shake again.

And for the second time, Hinata wrapped his limbs around the tree. He started screaming when the tree slowly leans downward, into the abyss. He could also hear other screams too. His screams gotten mixed with the four behind him. Hinata was slightly worried that he couldn’t hear Kageyama but ended up worrying more about the tree falling.

Hinata squeezes his eyes tight and waited for death.

But all he could hear was a loud crash and more screams before he blacked out.


	2. What's going on?

Kageyama woke up to a gigantic headache, numbing of his left arm, and sore muscles. Everything hurts, and Kageyama didn’t want to move, but he honestly didn’t have a choice.

So he slowly pushed himself up, ignoring his left arm that instantly went limp at his side. He waits and tries to adjust to the morning sun before he decided to stand. “ Where the hell am I?” Looking around, Kageyama notices that he found himself in an unknown location. He Walks around, there wasn’t a destination Kageyama wanted to go, but he knew that he needed to find his friends.

He wobbled forward, searching the area for anyone.

“ Hinata! Asahi-san! Anyone out there!?” He cries out, yet no one answered. Kageyama just stood there, surrounded by nature; all alone. 

Now he was forced to sit down again since he was having trouble breathing. Even as he clenches onto his chest, he couldn’t breathe. He knew what's happening to him though; Kageyama was having a panic attack. Unfortunately, he doesn't know what to do about it. It’s scary. And he was all by himself, with no one around to save him. Kageyama squeezed his eyes, trying his best to calm down. It didn’t help that his head was throbbing; everything hurts.

“ Kageyama, calm yourself!” The setter jolts away when he felt hands on him, but instantly relaxed once he realized it was just Kinoshita.

“ Kinoshita-san! I’m so glad to see you!” Kageyama hugs the other, still trying to breathe. The second-year was shocked by the clingy Kageyama but hugged him back, “ I’m glad to see you too, but right now, calm yourself .”

Kageyama nodded and took a few deep breaths before pulling himself together. Kinoshita was patient with Kageyama and helped him stand without falling. And the younger couldn’t help but be grateful for his upperclassmen and was happy that he’s there for him. So the boys began their hike at a slow pace, they weren’t in any shape to be hopping around in search of their team. Kageyama could barely stand and needed to hold onto something while Kinoshita staggered by his side.

“ Are you alright, Kinoshita-san? You’re limping.”

Kinoshita only chuckles, “ I’m fine, it’s probably just a sprain. What about you, is your arm okay, you barely moved it?” 

Kageyama looked down, anxiety filled his mind as he stares at his useless arm, “ I-I can’t feel it.”

There was a pregnant pause where the two stared at each other, “ C-can’t feel it?”

“ I mean I can; only a little. But my arm feels numb, and it’s hard for me to control it.” Kageyama explains while Kinoshita patted his back, “ once we get down, we’ll go to the hospital and get it fixed. Don’t worry; we’ll going to play again.”

Kinoshita sounds so confident that it makes Kageyama believe that everything was going to be okay, that everyone was okay. And that they could get out of this so they could play volleyball together. Kageyama doesn’t know what’s going to happen, but now he has hope. He just has to believe.

The two walked around the tree that blocked their path, then searched the unknown area, hoping to find someone. They were wary since the area was destroyed and could be dangerous. Kinoshita went first, as he limped down the precipitous hill, checking around as he goes. Kageyama followed afterward, swaggering as he glimpses around. They both were calling for their friends, hoping to find someone soon. And Kageyama ended up not paying attention to his surroundings and felt his foot getting caught into something. He ended up losing his balance and went stumbling. Unfortunately, Kinoshita was caught up in the mess.

They both were forced down the hill, neither could stop themselves from rolling in the dirt, until they crashed into something. Kageyama groans in pain while having his back up against the object that he crashed into, Kinoshita was also in the same position as the setter and was cradling his left arm in his hand and wince as he tries to rotate his wrist.

“ Kinoshita-san! Are you alr- OW!” 

Kageyama wanted to help his upperclassmen but couldn’t move. Looking down, he took note that his arm and legs were tangled in barbed wire. Kageyama also noticed that Kinoshita was tangled too.

“ Looks like we hit some fence,” Kinoshita explains as he tries to pull the wire away and gave up since it hurted too much. Kageyama also tried to unwrap himself, but his useless left arm wouldn’t listen to him, even though it wasn’t covered in the wire. He was getting scared. It was to quiet, and they were stuck. 

“ Kageyama? Do you hear that?” The younger tilted his head over his upperclassmen while the other eyes searched for something, “ Hear what?”

“ Hey! Are you alright!!”

Both boys snapped their heads upward, where they heard voices. Far up the hill that they fell from, was Nishinoya and Hinata, they both seem to be slightly unharmed. Kageyama nearly cried as he saw the goofy grin plastered on his best friend's face, “ Need some help?”

“ Shut up and help us.”

They slowly made it down the hill and rush over to the two trapped teens.

Hinata reaches for the wire that was wrapped around his legs. Nishinoya did the same, trying to use only his right arm since the other arm was wrapped tightly to his body. He gently tugs onto the wire around Kinoshita. Both boys bared the pain and let the two smallest unwrap them. It was awkwardly silent, with a few noises coming from the two wrapped teens. Kageyama thought he was going to die with the silence; but as the two finishes freeing them, Nishinoya finally spoke, “ We should go. The others are probably worried about us.”

That shocked Kageyama and Kinoshita, “ Others!? Are they okay!?”

Nishinoya grins at the two before throwing a thumb behind him, “ We split to find others, so we should meet them now.”

The others agreed. But it did take a while with Kageyama wavered steps, Kinoshita sprained ankle and Nishinoya dislocated shoulder. The only one who had gotten lucky was Hinata, he stood in the back, just in case if anyone falls. They hiked up the steep slope, moving slowly until Kageyama could spot two people ahead. Trying to quicken his pace, Kageyama realized the two were his upperclassmen, Asahi and Narita.

Narita went straight for Kinoshita while Asahi greeted everyone with the warmest smile, but Kageyama noticed that his upperclassmen seems to be in pain. Since he was holding onto his side, not even suppressing the grimace in his eyes. It worries Kageyama, “are you alright, Asahi-san?”

Asahi just continues to smile, which worries him even more. “ I’m fine, just hurt my ribs” Asahi finally explains, this made the others frown but didn’t say anything. Nishinoya just walked up to Asahi and held his hand. Narita helped Kinoshita sit down on the grass, while Hinata lay down, stretching his muscles.

Kageyama also sat down. He was exhausted and wanted to rest; he didn’t even realize that he was tired enough to instantly fall asleep.


	3. Fall

Sugawara had no idea what’s going on. He just attempting to figure out why his leg hurts. He was confused and a little bit scared. The last thing he remembered was the team jogging, and then there were some dogs, then an earthquake.

“ Holy shit!” Sugawara sat up, ignoring his injuries before his eyes scan the area, “ where is everyone else!?”

“ Sugawara-san! You're awake!?”

Sugawara's eyes widen once he noticed Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. He sighs in relief at the sight of the two, grateful that they were alive, “Yamaguchi, I’m okay so stop panicking” he told the other once he realized his odd breathing and worried look. Tsukishima for the most part, stood at the side, masking his emotions and pain.

The older setter then glances down at his leg; his face twisted in horror once he took notice of the shape his leg was in. He stares at the long cut carved from his knee until it curved upward to his inner thigh, blood ran down his wound, dying the grass underneath red. It hurts to move it, but Sugawara knows that he can’t stay down forever. That's when Yamaguchi began to tear away cloth from his shirt sleeve. And Tsukishima went in to help. Together, they gently wrapped the wound, while Sugawara tries to keep a painful cry from escaping.

Once done, the two first-years helped the older setter on his feet.

“ Any idea about our location?” Sugawara asked as he looks around them, “ What about the others?”

Tsukishima sighs tiredly, he wanted to give his upperclassmen some good new but couldn’t. He checked the area and couldn’t see anything but trees. Sugawara notices this look and stops talking. He knows that whining won’t do them any good. But he is worried about his two underclassmen health. They both weren’t seriously hurt, but he did notice that Tsukishima had bandaged his left eye while Yamaguchi kept rubbing his shoulder.

He just hope it won’t cause them problems in the future.

“ It’s better if you wait here, Sugawara-san” Tsukishima brought Sugawara out of his thoughts and pulled a face, “ no way, I’m fine now. So I can keep going.”

Saying this was half true, his pain has been bearable, and he could limp if he has too. Sugawara wasn’t just going to wait around since somebody could be endangered or injured. He won't let his small wound pull him down. And tsukishima knew this since he gave up before continuing marching forward. Yamaguchi was also worried about the setter, and offer his shoulder. To which, the other agreed. And together, the three teenagers hike the area, not knowing where they were going.

It’s troublesome that everything looked similar and that their friends could be anywhere. 

Through, Sugawara thought it was weird that their surroundings seem to be undamaged. “ I would've guessed that everything would have been destroyed?” Yamaguchi spoke out Sugawara's thoughts.

“ When we went for cover, we were near the edge. So we have probably pushed down somewhere to the lower part of the mountains.” Tsukishima clarifies while pushing some branches away. The two shared a look before following the blonde.

They continued their hike until Sugawara began to notice something was off with their surroundings. The floor was muddy and slippery, and they were balancing off the side of a narrow cliff. One slip could lead to more injuries. Tsukishima wanted to turn back when he noticed that Yamaguchi almost slipped but just went ahead. They were already halfway so he knew that there wasn’t any point on turning around.

Everyone just kept in mind on where to put their feet. Sugawara was struggling as he put his bad leg forward and tries not to scream in pain. He somewhat regrets not waiting behind, but the thoughts of his friends kept him moving.

He nearly cried when both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi made it to the other side, and that he was next.

He places his foot on the rock hanging out from the muddy wall. Placing his weight on the rock, he pushes forward: and reaches out for Yamaguchi’s hand. They tightened their grip before Yamaguchi was pulling the older setter to the other side.

There was only one problem though.

The rock beneath Sugawara finally had enough and broke free. Gravity was quick to pull Sugawara downward, unfortunately, he didn’t let go of Yamaguchi’s hand. So he too followed the other.

The two slides across the slope while Tsukishima took action and ran around to get them.

Sugawara screams as he spread his limbs around to grab ahold of something. Thankfully, some twig was in the way and he quickly grabs it. He took a few breaths before he balances his weight on the uneven ground.

Yamaguchi also went to grab something but ended up slamming into a log. He let out a painful cry when he felt something sharp ran across his neck. He quickly puts his hand over his neck and felt warm liquid pooling near his shoulder.

“ Yamaguchi! Sugawara-san! Are you alright!?” Tsukishima finally made it down and ran toward Yamaguchi who still lays motionless.

Sugawara quickly wobbles his way to the first-years and peers over the blonde’s shoulder, “ I’m so sorry, I’d pulled you down.”

Yamaguchi snaps out of his trance and slowly sat up. Tsukishima kept ahold of him. Just in case if he faints but Yamaguchi felt fine. He was not badly injured, and the cut he had gotten was shallow. Sugawara still felt guilty for dragging the other, even if Yamaguchi didn’t blame him. Sugawara couldn’t let go of the guilt.

“ W-we should keep moving if that’s okay with you, Sugawara-san,” Yamaguchi says as he stood up, “ I’m okay, we could still keep on until it gets dark.”

Sugawara noticed that the sky kept getting darker and is worried about finding shelter.

The three agreed with hiking and searching for somewhere to sleep for the night. Both Sugawara and Yamaguchi's bodies were sore, and tsukishima began to have pain in his eye, so they needed the rest. They walked as the sun began to set.


	4. Broken

Daichi didn’t know what to do. His head throbs painfully against his head, he wasn’t sure where he was, and he was worried about the unconscious Ennoshita. He doesn’t even know where Tanaka was. Daichi was feeling helpless.

“ Tanaka! Are you out there!?” Daichi calls out from where he sat. He had tried standing but went crumbling down. His head injury limited his usage of his body. And he hates it.

He even tried waking up Ennoshita without shaking him, but the other was knocked out. 

He tries standing again after sitting for a few minutes, Daichi didn’t want to admit defeat, he needs to check if his team were alright and he needed to take Ennoshita to the hospital. He’ll do anything and won’t let a headache stop him. So Daichi grabs onto the branch beside me him, slowly pulling himself up, even when he had to stop when he felt dizzy. He stood up after a few minutes of torture.

Daichi grins to himself at what he accomplished before he reaches for Ennoshita. He knew that he had to carry him. It might not be the ideal situation, but Daichi couldn’t leave the other behind. So he reaches for Ennoshita’s arms and lifts him until he was on Daichi's back.

The sudden pressure made his body sore, but Daichi ignores it and began his hike.

It was tough and tiring. And all he wanted to do was lay down and rest, but reminiscing about his friends kept him going. As he walked, he felt Ennoshita twitches a few times, but he didn’t think much about it.

“ D-Daichi-san?”

The sudden voice surprised Daichi, and he almost dropped Ennoshita, who’s now awake. “ Ennoshita? how are you feeling?”

The boy in question dazedly stares at his surroundings before he rips himself off Daichi's back. The sudden action caused Ennoshita to collapse onto the floor while Daichi wobbles around before staying upright.

“ Ennoshita!?”

Daichi bends down slowly to search for any wounds on the shocked boy. Once deemed uninjured, Daichi glared at the other, “ Why did you do something so reckless?”

Ennoshita blinks up at Daichi before searching his surroundings. Daichi was slightly worried that the other hit his head somewhere or the shock was too much for him, and when Ennoshita tried to stand, Daichi helped him up. He was starting to panic since Ennoshita was still just blinking at him, “ Ennoshita? Are you alright?”

“ Ah. Yeah, I'm okay now.”

Daichi sighs in relief before lending against the tree behind him, all of this anxiety wasn’t helping his head, and he doesn't know if he trusts Ennoshita words about being alright. Daichi watches as the other slowly looks around, looking like a lost child. He doesn’t seem to have any severe injuries, but he’s still bothered that his lowerclassman bumped his head somewhere. But for now, he’ll just watch over him, so nothing critical happens.

“ Daichi-san? Why are we here?”

Okay, now Daichi was beyond worried. He couldn’t understand what Ennoshita was telling him, doesn't he remember what happened? Does he even remember about separating from the others?

What was he supposed to do? Do Daichi tell him what happens, or does he just let it be until Ennoshita was alright again? Daichi groans in despair, which made Ennoshita worry about his upperclassmen until Daichi grabs Ennoshita shoulders; “ what’s the last thing you remember?”

Ennoshita was taken aback for a second before he started thinking, “ Um, I’m not sure, but everything is a bit hazy. Why are we out here? What happens to the others? What happened?”

Daichi tried to remain calm as Ennoshita bomb him with so many questions and tries to think of a way to explain everything, “ First, let's sit down.” Daichi sat down on a log while the other sat beside him, “ We were doing jogs in the mountains, do you remember that?”

“ Kinda? But I'm still confused about why we’re here?”

“ Well, there was a landslide,” Daichi explains in simple terms, so Ennoshita could let this sink in, “ When I woke up, you were laying near me.”

Ennoshita was quiet during Daichi's explanation and tried to make sense of what he was told. Ennoshita tried to remember what had happened, but he’s head was killing him, so he just sighed in defeat, “ what about the others?”

Daichi looks down, “ I don’t know. We had Tanaka with us but don’t know where he is now?”

The sudden movement from Ennoshita cause Daichi to jump in surprises, he looked up at Ennoshita who staggers, before walking away. Daichi moves to stop the other, but he nearly fell over, he hates feeling so weak. It was worst that Ennoshita was pulling farther ahead of him, “ Wait, you are hurt, so don’t do anything drastic!”

“ I’m Fin- Wha!!!”

Just before Daichi could catch up, the younger teen went gliding down the small ditch. It wasn’t a long fall, and Ennoshita wasn’t even injured, but he did notice something. Daichi cautiously went down too and noticed that they were near a river, and he notices that Ennoshita was staring at something from the distance. He took a closer look and spotted a log floating downstream, and on that log was a human body. This got both boys to step into the river, forcing themselves to reach the log before it floats away. Luckily, the water had stopped to their lower backs, so they didn’t need to swim.

Getting closer, the two realizes who’s on the log, it was an unconscious Tanaka. This made Ennoshita move faster and launch out until he forced the floating log to stop, Daichi reaches out for Tanaka and gentle pull his body away. When they finally had the bald teen in their arms, they went back to the ground.

“ Tanaka! Hey, can you hear me!?” Daichi shouts as he lay the other down, Ennoshita went to check on any injuries Tanaka could have, “ Daichi-san, I think his leg is fractured.”

The eldest then went over to check on the injury and paled. He stares down on the bruised area, where he noticed how swollen it has gotten. Overall, it looks painful.

“ We probably need to find something to keep it in place? That’s the only thing we can do for him until we get him some help” Daichi explains to the other who is trying not to panic, he just held onto the unconscious teen. He gently let's go so he could help Daichi with Tanaka's leg, even he wanted to stay by the other side, he knew that Daichi wouldn’t do this on his own.

“ Hopefully, he won’t wake up while we are wrapping this up,” Daichi says before he drops the sticks near the injured leg, Ennoshita could only nod.

“ Let’s do this.”


	5. Fixed

Hinata watches as the sun disappears behind the trees, leaving the area dark.

With their only light source gone, the place had gotten even colder for them. And he hated it; they were forced to camp outside when they were all hurting. It was awful, and he just wishes that he could somehow do something to help everyone.

“ Everyone, get some rest for now,” Asahi says as he lay down on the ground, with nishinoya laying beside him. Narita and Kinoshita were already dozing off while Kageyama was knocked out. By the time Hinata lays down, everyone slipped into their dreams. So now, he was the only one awake, not able to get comfortable on the grass. After a few minutes with him tossing and turning, Hinata forces himself to stand, usually when he couldn’t sleep; he just goes for walks.

So that what he did. Hinata quietly move away from the group and walk off. 

He didn’t want to go far since he fears getting lost from the group, but Hinata did walk toward the small river that the group found while searching for their teammates. He just wanted a quick look before going back and sleep.

So he pulls forward, already halfway through the woods.

Hinata pushes away the branches that got in the way and finally noticed the river from where he stood. It was beautiful in the night, with many fireflies dancing around the water and the moon shining brightly, and yet, he couldn’t enjoy the view. Not when six of his teammates are out there. He let out a sigh escape his lips before sitting down near the lake. His mind race with many thoughts, some about his teammates and others about his family back home. Were everyone back at home alright, did the earthquake reach them?

It was driving him crazy, he hated not doing anything.

“ This is driving me crazy!” Hinata shouts as he tugs on his hair. And after a few minutes of frustration, he decided to go back, until unknown noises echoed around him.

“ I hope that not some wild animal,” he whispers harshly to himself before backing away from the direction it came from, “ Shit! I’m too young to die!”

Hinata could feel his heartbeat against his chest, as his mind wanders off to the dogs from the other day. But instead of hearing low growls, he heard soft murmurs. And that fear transform into relief and joy, he knew that someone was there, one or more of his teammates were out there. He didn’t even realize that his feet were moving. Hinata dashes down the river until he noticed three figures up ahead.

“ Hey! Are you guys alright!?”

Two of the three moved, turning their heads toward Hinata. The first person he realized was Daichi; his expressions were mixed with many emotions once he saw Hinata. The next person he noticed was Ennoshita, but he wasn’t looking at him. Instead, he kept his worried gaze down to the third person, Tanaka.

” Is he alright!” Hinata kneeled to check on him, Tanaka was still unconscious, but his leg looked swollen. The two upperclassmen seem panicky since they don't have much medical knowledge.

” Don't panic, let me check Tanaka-san leg, ” Both Daichi and Ennoshita eyes widen at Hinata, who gently check the injury. They watch as he surveys the leg. And after a while, Hinata gave the two a small grin; ” I may not know a whole lot, but if I'm right, then this is a transverse fracture.”

” A what?” Ennoshita asked as he stares at Hinata like he grew two heads, ” there are different types of bone fractures, and transverse is just one of them. It means that Tanaka-san bone cracked but didn't pop out of place.”

As Hinata explains this to them, Daichi lends toward Ennoshita, ” who is this person? Where's our Hinata?”

The younger boy heard this and shouted nonsense before he looked down at Tanaka, ” My dad is a doctor, he taught me some things, and my mom specializes in bone care.” He explains this before he orders Daichi and Ennoshita to fetch something sturdy enough to carry a body.

After they left, the first thing Hinata did was cover the leg with fabric, then he places sticks on either side of the leg, before wrapping more fabric around it. Once he considered the leg was nicely wrapped, he shifts to his upperclassmen who came back” I need you to take off your undershirts, we need it.”

The two obeyed and removed their shirts and handed them to Hinata. They were also told to remove Tanaka’s undershirt, so they gently pull him up and work together to take the shirt.

Now Hinata had three shirts in his hands, confusing the others as they watch him put them through the long sticks. Daichi was puzzled for a while until he realized what Hinata was making, ” A stretcher!?”

” Of course, we can't move Tanaka-san leg that much.”

” Okay, who the hell are you?” Ennoshita easily jokes as he helps Daichi put Tanaka on top of the stretcher.

They then work together, despite their injured and lift the boy up. It took some time for them to get steady since Daichi's head began to pound violently against his head. Even ennoshita felt like his head was going to explode but he ignores it.

Hinata knew that there was something wrong with them, but none of them has a choice but to move, with Hinata lending them through the woods, toward their campsite. Even though they needed to have a couple of breaks, they were slowly getting closer to their destination.

” Hinata!”

All three of them halted as someone called out to the redhead. The small teen eyes search for the owner's voice until he found Narita rushing forward.

” Narita-san! What's wrong!?”

” What's wrong!? I woke up with you missing!” Narita shouted as he shook the other, ” I was so worried about you- AH!”

Narita's lecture for Hinata disappeared from his mind once he realized there were more people behind him, ” Tanaka! Is he alright!?”

Daichi smiles at Narita before setting Tanaka down, before explaining about Tanaka's leg and how Hinata found them. After the other explains, Narita calms himself while Ennoshita went to hug his friend, to which, the other slowly returned it. ” I'm so glad you guys are alright, Ennoshita must have dragged you guys away from the landslide.”

” Eh? I did that?”

Both Hinata and Narita froze at that comment ” of course, don't you remember?” Hinata then asked him worriedly.

” I'm afraid Ennoshita has amnesia,” Daichi told the group.

” EH!!!”


	6. I found you

Yamaguchi had a sleepless night, how can he sleep when his anxiety was getting the best of him. So now that the sun was out and the other two were still sleeping; Yamaguchi decided to explore the area, in hopes he’ll find someone.

They were forced to camp out near the river, but nothing stood out to Yamaguchi, so he kept on walking.

Everything was quiet; not even birds were heard. It made Yamaguchi uneasy, but he kept walking anyway. Just as he made his way down the river, someone grabs at his shoulders, causing him to yelp in surprise. Turning around, Yamaguchi noticed Tsukishima who seems to be out of breath; ” Tsukki! What's wrong!?”

” You weren't there when I woke up, so I got worried.”

Yamaguchi smiled at the blonde; he didn’t even bother hiding the goofy grin plastered on his face. He felt special since Tsukishima rarely cares about anybody. “ Better make that grin disappear” Tsukishima glares at him, but it wasn’t threatening.

“ Sorry, Tsukki!”

” Oi! Are you going to leave me alone!?”

The two jumps at the sudden voice before turning around to see Sugawara, the other limped his way towards them before leaning against a tree. He smiled at them, but they knew that he was in pain. ” we were just looking around, we just wanted you to rest.”

” Please, I'm not made out of glass. Don't worry about me, Yamaguchi ” Sugawara says to them; ” now, let's get moving. We still need to find the others.”

The two younger ones hesitated since Sugawara was in no shape to move around but decided that they have no choice. So the three of them walked by the riverside. Yamaguchi's eyes ever-so-often wander off to Sugawara; he worried that Sugawara was pushing himself. The eldest caught his eyes and smiled. So Yamaguchi decided to face forward again before he trips over something.

” Yamaguchi! In front of you!” Tsukishima voice brought Yamaguchi to quickly face ahead and was shocked at what he saw.

The sudden figure in front of him had surprised him so much that his instinct kicked in. He screams before throwing a punch at whatever was in front of him. And the only thing he felt was pained, whatever his knuckles whack, was extremely hard.

” Ouch!!!”

” Damn! Yamaguchi has an awesome right-hook!”

Yamaguchi opened his eyes once he thought he heard Narita and Hinata.

His eyes trail down until he saw Narita on the ground, clenching his jaw while Hinata kneeled beside him. At that moment, Yamaguchi realizes two things. First, he just punched someone, second, he just punched his upperclassmen. And now, he was freaking out, ” I'm so sorry!”

____________________________________________

Tsukishima had never felt relieved to be with his teammates until now. After that awkward meeting with Yamaguchi punching Narita, the three teenagers followed the other two.

As they got closer, Tsukishima could spot a group of teenagers scattered on the ground. Instantly, Sugawara made his way toward Daichi and Asahi; both stood to hug the other. The others all welcome them as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat near Kinoshita. What made the blonde cringe slightly was everyone's injuries; he may be bitter toward his team, but he doesn't want to see them hurt.

He wonders if they can hike down the mountain when some couldn't even walk.

” Is Tanaka-san alright?” Yamaguchi asked as he stares at the unconscious boy, Tsukishima own eyes wander to his upperclassmen and anxiety began to grow inside him. Would they be alright? Are they going to make it to the hospital on time?

” I'm okay, don't worry about me.”

Everyone in the group froze before Nishinoya scream out Tanaka’s name. Before long, everyone crowded the teen, ” Tanaka! How are you feeling!?”

” It hurts.”

” Well, you injured your leg, but we fixed it. Just don't move it” Daichi says as Tanaka's eyes widen; ” is everyone else okay?” he then asked, which cause a few others to smile. ” We aren't injured as bad as you, so don't worry,” Sugawara says while he helps Tanaka.

” So where are we?” Tanaka asked the group; which caused everyone to share a concerned look.

Tsukishima could understand everyone's worries, but he was positive that he could get them home. He has been studying the stars, to determine where north was. He also navigated his way by using his watch and the sun, so he's 100% certain that he could lead everyone out of this mountain. And when he voices his opinion and facts, everyone agreed, allowing him the task of leading.

” We trust you, Tsukishima. I'm sure you can bring us home,” Daichi told him when Tsukishima made a face. ” That's right! Tsukki is so smart, so there's no need to worry!” Yamaguchi trims in excitedly, which made Tsukishima frown deepen, ” shut up, Yamaguchi.”

” Sorry, Tsukki,” giggled the freckled teen.

After their conversation, Tsukishima had noticed the mood brighten, and everyone seems cheery. Hinata and Nishinoya were loudly chatting with Tanaka while Ennoshita sat by his side. Kageyama was with Kinoshita and Narita, while Daichi and Sugawara were having a hushed conversation about their plans of traveling. Asahi had Yamaguchi watching over him, so Tsukishima was alone with his thoughts.

He may know his way home, but what concerns him was everyone's injuries. A few weren't in any shape to be hiking for hours, and Tanaka couldn't even walk. He ponders how long it would take for them to get home. Most likely, they're going to be forced to camp out until then. But what about food and water? What about wild animals?

” You're thinking too much, Tsukki.”

The blonde was alarmed when Yamaguchi appeared swiftly, ” We'll take one step at a time, don't overthink things.”

” That's easier said than done, there's a lot of setbacks,” Tsukishima explains while Yamaguchi listens, ” Well, Hinata isn't that injured,” he stated, which made the blonde snort.

” That shrimp is useless.”

” I heard that! You bean-stock, you want to go!” the small redhead jumps on his feet, everyone around him just rolled their eyes. The blonde grunts at the redhead before moving away from him, ” why don't you shut the fuck up!”

” Language!!!”


	7. Survivor

After their meeting, the group rested. Some needed it more than others. But now, everyone was awake and had another meeting, where Daichi explains their food circumstances.

So everyone was compelled to split up for the different tasks of survival, with Sugawara attending to the teenagers with severe injuries. And Daichi and Hinata going fishing, while Tsukishima searches for water with Yamaguchi and Narita.

Nishinoya, Kageyama, and Ennoshita had the task of gathering edible plants.

The three of them walked through the woods, plucking anything that seems edible. Nishinoya glance around, looking at the bush that had some berries and wonder if they could eat it. He went to grab some but was stopped by Kageyama. The shorter teen gave the other a puzzled glance, but Kageyama just shook his head, ” those are poisonous.”

” How do you know?” Nishinoya asked as he yanked his hand away from the other, ” my mom loves plants and taught me about them, and those aren't edible for humans.”

Nishinoya narrows his eyes for a moment before grinning.

” Is that so. Well, aren't we lucky to have you here,” the boy then slapped Kageyama’s back. Ennoshita stood at the side, smirking at them before walking up to the tallest, ” how about these? Do you think we could eat these?”

Kageyama stares down at Ennoshita pile of plants ” Mitsuba, Fukinoto, and Shiso. That's good, we can eat these.” Kageyama nods to himself before pulling out some Katakuri. Which confused Nishinoya, ” why are you picking flowers?”

” My mom says this is Katakuri; they usually grow on mountains.”

Nishinoya had no idea what Kageyama meant by that and just nodded his head before helping the other. When Nishinoya had an arm full of plants, he was satisfied and decided to head back. The other two agreed, and together, they made their way to their campsite. He walked alongside the two, thinking about their next plan after eating since they can’t stay in the mountain forever. He knew that everyone is injured, can they handle that? Can he or anyone else keep moving when everything is against them? 

“ Nishinoya-san?”

The libero glances up at Kageyama and notices his worried gaze, and Nishinoya scolds himself for letting his underclassmen worry about him, “ I'm okay, just thinking about the next plan.”

“ Well, please stop planning. You don’t have the brain cells to think about things,” Ennoshita says as he leads the group. This cause Nishinoya to bare his fangs at his friend while he smirks back. Kageyama just gave both of his upperclassmen a look, before leaving them with his armful of plants, he doesn’t feel like dealing with them. 

_______________________________________________________________

Daichi hasn't had any luck catching any fish. He honestly thought it wouldn't be hard to go fishing, but he was wrong. And he blames the fish.

With no luck, he went over to Hinata. And doubles-take once he saw a fish hanging on the hand-made rode. He couldn’t believe Hinata was fishing like it was easy, how can he catch a fish so fast. It must be the fish's fault.

” Sawamura-san? You haven't caught anything?”

Daichi frowns at his empty hands before sitting next to Hinata, in hopes, he'll catch a fish. After a few minutes, when something tugs at the fishing rod, Daichi pulls back. It was a struggle between the two. Daichi pulled as hard as he can, but the fish won in the end. So now, Daichi sat in the waters, dumbfounded. Because of this, Hinata wouldn't stop laughing, even when they made their way back to  the others.

“ Daichi-san, we’re here!” Hinata exclaims, running forward. Daichi smiles at the redhead before meeting Narita, who came to assist him.

“ How was it?” Sugawara asked as Daichi sat beside him. He only chuckles and explains his troubles with the fish. This made Sugawara laugh.

Daichi grins before glancing around the group. Asahi and Tanaka seem to be in pain but was trying to hide it. Narita was helping Yamaguchi with boiling the water while Tsukishima was forced to listen to Hinata fishing adventures. Ennoshita and Nishinoya were helping Kageyama cook the food. Daichi somewhat felt useless.

Sugawara noticed the look on Daichi’s face and rolled his eyes. He was probably the only one who could understand what Daichi was thinking, and he hated it.

“ Negative be gone!” Daichi jolts away from Sugawara when he elbowed him, “ Stop looking like an idiot.”

“ Sorry.” Daichi smiles again.


	8. The news

Hinata gazes at the dimmed sky; it's too early for the sky to be grey. He seems to be the only one concerned since everyone else was busy struggling to support the injured so they could hike down the mountains. He knew that it was dangerous for them to go out in bad weather. So he took it upon himself to find shelter. It was easy to slip away from the others who were still debating if Daichi, Asahi, and Ennoshita were strong enough to support the others who have trouble walking. 

The small teen decided that climbing a tree was the best course of action. He's just blessed that all of his injuries weren't severe and effortlessly climbed the tallest tree. At the top, he noticed his school from a distance; he couldn't see well, but it seems destroyed. Hinata decided to glance around the area, hoping to find a cave or something.

He darts around until he found what he was looking for. A small cottage, from what he noticed, the left side was caved in. However, the other side remains untouched.

” Hinata! What the hell are you doing up there!”

The sudden voice surprised the redhead and ended up losing his grip on the tree. Causing him to sway around; until he felt the gravity pulling him down. He screams as his body crashes into the many branches until his face met the ground. Hinata's heart pound against his chest from shock. He's just grateful that the branches broke his fall; and left him with a few stretches, a sore body, and a bloody nose.

The individual who shouted at him stood by his side in seconds, ” I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?” 

” Noya-san! I'm okay, just a few scratches.”

The shortest sigh out of relief, before hoisting Hinata on his feet. And it seems that the two were being noisy since most of their teammates burst out from the brushes. Daichi took note of Hinata's appearance and trotted up to him, ” What happened?!”

” I was climbing a tree and-”

” You were climbing a tree!?” Daichi shouts before pitching his nose between his eyes, ” why were you climbing a tree?”

Hinata smiles up at him before pointing at the sky, ” well, it's going to rain so I thought it would be dangerous to be outside. So I decided to find a place that could keep us dry until the rain stops.”

Everyone stood there, shock at what they're the dumbest teammate had thought up. They then look up and realize the sky was indeed starting to turn grey, ” Okay, who the hell are you?”

Hinata ignores their insult before he told them about the cottage and how they should procrastinate there. Everyone agrees with him. So they made it back to the others, who impatiently waited for them to return, Sugawara and Yamaguchi both rush for Hinata once they noticed blood on him. The two work together to treat the redhead wounds while Daichi explains the situation to them. After explaining, everyone decided to follow Hinata as he tries to find the cottage.

It wasn't long before the small redhead noticed something up ahead, and dash down the hill until he found the cottage. He walks around the house, determined to find an opening. Daichi went to help him.

Finally, the two found a door from the back, which wasn't locked. With this, Hinata guides the way to the stable area.

Just as everyone headed in, they heard thunder.

________________________________________________________________

Asahi lays down, ignoring the throbbing pain from his ribs. Moving around wasn’t helping him, but he doesn’t have a choice. Everyone else took a seat too. They were all exhausted, and Asahi couldn’t blame them. So many negative thoughts ran through his head. He wonders if they wouldn’t make it or another earthquake will strike. He hopes not.

” Hey! There's a radio here!” Yamaguchi brought Asahi out of thought. He glances as everyone crowds the undamaged radio. They couldn't communicate with anyone, but it should notify them about the earthquake. Hopefully, everyone back home was safe.

” Uh, does anyone know how this works?” Nishinoya asked, starting at weird looking radio like it's some type of alien.

Asahi raises his hand, feeling excited that he gets to help out. Once the radio was in Asahi's hands, he began playing around with it. He tried various channels, but most were just static, Asahi didn’t give up though. Flipping through five more channels, everyone cheered when a voice spoke clearly through the radio. So Asahi raises the volume. All were curious about what happened to their home.

” Miyagi hospitals are packed with thousands of injured citizens. An earthquake of 6.9 has struck most of Miyagi. Civilians are gathering to neighboring regions.”

Asahi gasps, while others began to feel anxious. Looking around, everyone seems to be scared and panicky. No one knows what happened to their loved ones; it was so scary. And no matter how much Asahi and the others wanted to get off the mountains to see their families, they stayed put. It was no use leaving in the bad weather. 

Everyone's spirits were drained. Their hope was lost. Nishinoya and Tanaka stayed silent as they tuck themselves near Asahi. He tried his best to calm them. Luckily, Ennoshita stayed by Tanaka’s side. Daichi and Sugawara were checking up on the younger ones, while Narita helps Kinoshita with his injuries. Lastly, the four first-years stood together. With Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi clinging onto the reluctant Tsukishima.

And Asahi hated this. He liked his team better when they are causing a ruckus.

” Why don't we tell each other one secret? It's a trust game.” Asahi suggested causing everyone to stare at him, ” I thought it would be better than doing nothing.”

Yet, no one spoke, causing Asahi to regret speaking out.

That was until Nishinoya spoke, ” On my eighth birthday, my gremlin aunt came to visit. No one liked her because she always talks trash about my family. So I decided to put her where she belongs.”

Everyone chuckles, knowing where this was going.

” When no one was looking, I saw a perfect opportunity to push her into the trash pile behind her. And when she tried to blame me, no one believes her.” Nishinoya finishes with a wicked grin.

” I accidentally poisoned Oikawa-san.” Kageyama suddenly says while everyone was busy laughing. But after he blurted that out, no one was smiling.

” What!” They all say in unison.

Kageyama just shrugs, ” I didn’t do it on purpose.”

” So how did you accidentally poison him, my king!” Tsukishima says as he stares at Kageyama in disbelief.

” Well, I wanted him to teach me about his volleyball serves, but he always says no. So my mom told me to give Oikawa-san something that could make him happy. I tried to make tea, but I put some poisonous plants that my mom grows into it.”

Complete silence surrounded them before Hinata started laughing. Soon, the other boys join him. And Asahi was finally happy. He could tell that everyone was feeling better again. Hopefully, when they get off the mountain, nothing terrible will happen to them.


	9. Chapter 9

The rain has finally cleared, and everyone could continue their journey down the mountain.

Kageyama was extremely tired. So was the others, but everyone kept hiking down the steep hill. It was difficult for Daichi and Ennoshita to carry Tanaka; both were shaking all over. No one spoke too. It was completely quiet, which weirded Kageyama out.

“ Everyone! The ground is slippery here, so watch your step.” Sugawara calls out.

Everyone began to pay attention to the ground; most of them had a history of falling. The dirt beneath them went moist from the rain, forcing everyone to split up in pairs, so they can catch each other if someone falls. Sugawara was leading the group with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, while Nishinoya and Narita stood behind to keep watch.

“ I have a bad feeling about this,” mutters Kageyama.

Hinata, who walks beside him: tilts his head to the side. “ What do you mean by that?”

“ Every time we go hiking, someone falls and ends up hurt,” Kageyama explains as he scowls at nothing. And Hinata gave him credit there. 

“ Relax, no one is going to fall,” Kinoshita told them while Daichi nods in agreement. But this doesn’t ease Kageyama at all; since he knows that when someone says that, someone falls. It was common sense, and Kageyama knows that he’s going to be the one falling. 

So he counts down. 

And just as he reaches to five, someone screams. 

“ Watch out!” Turning around, Kageyama noticed that Nishinoya and Narita were tumbling down; the tallest kept Nishinoya in his arms.

“ Oh fuck,” Kageyama curses as they headed straight for him.

It was like a domino effect. They bump into Kageyama, and then he bumps into Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. And they all went rolling in the dirt. Everyone else was standing above them, shock as the five teenagers made it down the hill. Hinata was the one who reacted first, running toward Kageyama, who somehow got trap underneath Yamaguchi. 

He freaking knew it.

“ Are you alright?” Hinata asks while he helps Yamaguchi and Kageyama. The two boys groan and complain. So did Tsukishima as he muttered curses to no one. And by the time everyone else made it down the hill, the five were all on their feet. Luckily, no one was hurt during the fall, Nishinoya suffers no damaged because of Narita and the other teenager's bodies were aching from the impact.

“ How about we take a break, I bet everyone's hungry,” Daichi told the group as he set Tanaka down gently. At that moment, the eleven boys realize their grumbling stomachs. So Hinata volunteers to fetch something, and Kageyama decided to go with him, just in case if he picks something poisonous. Moving away from the group, the two boys went to search for food. Unfortunately, nothing was in sight, meaning that they have stray far.

Kageyama was busy with finding something until Hinata elbowed him in the ribs. He turned to glare at Hinata, who grinned innocently. At this, Kageyama narrowed his eyes and decided to play along. So he elbowed him back, hard enough to push him.

Hinata let out a yelp before he glared back, “ you started it, dumbass Hinata.”

And now, the two weren’t searching for food. They push at each other, Kageyama used his good arm to push Hinata hard enough that he fell over. But Hinata didn’t go down without a fight. He quickly grabs onto Kageyama, and he got dragged along with Hinata. Together, their bodies met the ground.

“ Dumbass!” Kageyama screams angrily. He raises his hand to hit Hinata but froze.

Hinata was also went quiet. 

Both had realized something wasn’t right with the ground beneath. Looking down, Kageyama noticed that the dirt felt sticky and grab a hand full of it. Looking closely, the dirt wasn’t just sticky but was a deep red. A few things click in Kageyama’s head, and he realized what this was. And it seems that Hinata came to the same mindset as him.

They landed on blood. 

“ OH MY GOD!” Hinata shrieks as he pulls himself away from the ground, and Kageyama quickly followed.

It made Kageyama sick. He rubs his dirty hand on his shirt. It disgusted him, seeing not only blood that spattered but bits of flesh and organs too. There were bones of what looks like a dog, probably the ones that they encountered before.

“ Let’s get out of here!” Hinata cries as he drag Kageyama with him. 

That’s until three dogs shown themselves. Once again, Kageyama finds himself trapped between the dogs, with Hinata by his side. He doesn’t know how they are going to deal with the dogs since both boys weren’t in any shape to be fighting.

In front of them, a Japanese Mastiff growls at them. It quickly moves and attacks Kageyama. The other Mastiff behind them, pounce onto Hinata, pinning the redhead to the ground. The only thing that filled Kageyama’s ears was Hinata pained screams. But he couldn’t do anything about it since he had two dogs to deal with. It was an unfair fight. 

The dogs that Kageyama was fighting off were both injured, and he could deal with them. The one Hinata was dealing with seems to be the boss, and he wasn’t doing any heavy work.

Kageyama quickly glances behind him, seeing Hinata kicking the dog away while holding onto his bloody shoulder, it looks painful. Worried about Hinata, the setter gotten himself distracted. He didn’t see the Mastiff from his blind spot, but he felt the pain. He let out a scream that rivals Hinata’s. He then kicks the dog away, and went falling; the bite wound bled from his right leg.

Kageyama couldn’t believe this is how he’s going to die. He didn’t want to die, but will help come for them?

“ Hinata?” Kageyama whispers to the sobbing boy next to him.

“ Y-Yes?”

“ I love you,” he knew the timing was awful, and he should just stay quiet. However, they might die, and he knows that he’ll regret not confessing to the other.

Just as the three dogs ambush them, someone appeared in front of them. Kageyama's eyes widen as he noticed who it was, “ Ennoshita-san!? What are you doing!?” 

The boy didn’t respond as he slams the thick branch against the three dogs. Once down, Tsukishima appears and slams his branch against the first dog. The other two back away from humans. The boss dog growls at them as it ran away, with the other one following. The one that Tsukishima attack wasn’t moving, but he hopes it wasn’t dead.

“ Are you two alright,” Ennoshita asks as he helps Kageyama up.

“ I’m okay, but Hinata is hurt.” Due to the panic and confusion, Hinata fainted and was laying in Tsukishima arms. His shoulder wouldn’t stop bleeding, and he was turning pale.

“ Let’s take him back,” Tsukishima says with a shaky voice. Kageyama had never seen Tsukishima this scare before, not that he blames him. He doesn’t believe in the gods, but right now, Kageyama begs them to spare Hinata.


	10. I feel so useless

Ushijima walks the crowded halls, handing out blankets to those who need it. He hasn't stopped moving around the hospital for an hour now, but he didn’t want to quit. He was one of the few volunteers at Tohoku University Hospital, and there were too many injured people. 

The spiker sighs as he hands the last blanket to a couple, he wished there was a way to ease these people suffering.

“ Help us! Our sons are missing!” This the part Ushijima hates the most. So many family members lose their loved ones. He watches as two mothers beg a doctor while their husbands held them. 

“ My son is name Sugawara Koushi,” begs the light grey-haired women.

“ And my son is Sawamura Daichi,” cries the raven-haired women.

Ushijima’s eyes widen at the names. He is very familiar with those two, the captain and vice-captain of Karasuno, the school that beaten Shiratorizawa. So they are missing? Or maybe they’re here at the hospital?

Either way, Ushijima made his way to the parents, “ excuse me.”

“Yes? Came we help you,” The man with gentle hazel-eyes spoke. He held his sobbing wife tightly as Ushijima bows, “I’m friends with your sons. If you want, I can check the patient list to see if they are here?”

Both parents faces brighten, “ you can do that! Thank you.”

He nods before beckoning them to follow him down the hall. Together, the five of them check the list. Sugawara Kouki and Miku anxiously check the list twice while Sawamura Eiji and Sora triple checked the list.

Ushijima then was forced to calm them down when they couldn’t find them. Miku and Sora felt pain swell inside them, Eiji looks like he was going to join his wife while Kouki wipes tears and snot away from his face.

Ushijima hates this part of the job; he hates being useless.

____________________________________________________________________________

Everyone at Nekoma had a long day of traveling to Miyagi. Kuroo and Kenma decided to head over there to search for Karasuno, and everyone decided to follow. 

Kenma hasn’t stopped playing with his figures while Kuroo continues to bounce his leg. They had traveled such a long distance, only to be kicked out of many hospitals. Luckily, Hinata Natsu recognizes Kenma and jumps him. 

And after everyone screamed like a girl from the surprise. Nekoma met up with Hinata Hiiro and Yoko, Tsukishima Atsushi and Kaoru, Tanaka Seiji and Riko, and lastly Yamaguchi Minoru and Tsuyu. 

The four families met when searching for their sons. 

The mothers and fathers look exhausted and had tears in their eyes. They were hurting from the inside, praying for their son's safety. 

Kenma was forced to play with Natsu. He knew that the little girl was faking being alright, she seems to be scared and confused. Not that he blames her. Kenma sat by her side, listening to her rants with a smile on his face. And after a while, she looks down with tears in her eyes.

“ Is big brother going to be okay?”

At that, Kenma hugged her closely. He felt like crying too, “ Shouyou is the toughest person I know. He’s going to be okay.”

Kuroo watches sadly from the sideline, with Akiteru by his side. The two shared a sad look before helping the Tsukishima family with the food. Yamamoto was also speaking to Saeko and dubbed her as his cool older sister. And Yaku, Kai, Teshiro, Fukunaga, and Shibayama went to help find blankets for the families. While Inuoka and Lev were both searching people, who would know anyone at Karasuno because this was all they can do.

Everyone at Nekoma hated feeling this useless

____________________________________________________________________________

Yachi felt like she was going to have a panic attack.

She felt terrible for leaving everyone at Karasuno behind. She wanted to be useful, but she doesn’t know where the team went for training. And having Kiyoko with her wasn’t helping Yachi calm down.

Yachi was with Ennoshita parents, Kinoshita parents, and Narita parents. Even being with them wasn’t helping her. Just why did she leave them.

“ Hitoka, please calm down. We will find them,” Kiyoko said as she rubs Yachi’s back.

“ B-But what if everyone’s hurt? How can we find them?”

Ennoshita Yukiko smiles sadly, before pulling the small girl to her. Finally, Yachi calms herself, but she couldn’t stop the tears from flooding her eyes.

“ We’ll find them,” Kinoshita Kentaro says confidently, with Kinoshita Haruko nodding in agreement.

“ Chikara has an amazing memory, he’ll know what to do in these situations.” Ennoshita Hoshi grins fondly, causing a few to chuckle. Soon, Narita Nao and Mako decided to get some water for the group, and Kiyoko went with them.

Yachi hates being useless.

____________________________________________________________________________ 

Aone and Futakuchi find it ironic that they met Asahi’s and Nishinoya’s Families.

Both boys were helping families until some old man began shouting at a doctor. Aone went over to calm him down. Then the old man’s family came to stop him from making a fuss.

After that, Aone and Futakuchi were given the task to find two crows from Karasuno. Futakuchi had to bite his tongue before some rude comments were heard. He knew that he was being petty, but he’s throwing his pride to help find them. It was sad.

“ I know Yuu will be fine. He’s just a brave boy!” The old man shouts at Futakuchi while Nishinoya Yumi tries to calm her father again. Aone helps Asahi Airi take a seat, noticing that she was exhausted. Both boys were trying to do their best to find Asahi and Nishinoya, but no one had seen them. This cause endless hours of Futakuchi being torture by Nishinoya Seru, the old man kept lecturing him for being lazy. Luckily, Aone was having a better time dealing with the Asahi family.

“ What is my life,” Futakuchi grumbles as he sat between the ranting old man and apologetic Yumi.

Aone just smiles slightly at his friend's look, before staring at the sky. He felt so useless, and he hates it.

____________________________________________________________________________

Oikawa felt anxious; he couldn’t believe this was happening to him. Right across from him was a woman; her emotionless face reminds Oikawa of one setter. The woman was talking with someone, and from what he could tell, the woman wasn't happy. Her scowl was also so familiar with the one person he pretends not to care about.

Oikawa soon braves himself to talk to her.

“ Um, are you Tobio-chan mom?” Oikawa asked awkwardly, not use to the female version of Kageyama. The woman looks up and smiles brightly, “ Oh my! Are you Oikawa Toru?”

Oikawa flinches, not expecting that. The Kageyama look-alike stands, and Oikawa widens his eyes. The woman was tall and stood about 178cm.

“ That’s me, do Tobio-chan talk about me?” 

Kageyama Yue nods excitedly, “ My son looks up to you.”

The setter was used to compliments, but coming from Kageyama and his mother, he felt his cheeks burn red. Kageyama was supposed to be his enemy, but why was he so happy with this information. He felt like a father being pleased that their son looks up to them; it was stupid.

“ So? Have you seen Tobio?” Yue asked, and it pained him to say that he didn’t. She just scowls unhappily before flipping her phone, “ he usually calls me, but he hasn't said a word in 2 days.”

“ Don’t worry, Kageyama-san. Tobio-chan won’t let anything get in the way when it comes to volleyball. Knowing him, Tobio-chan going to show up and ask me to teach him how to serve.”

At that, Yue laughs. She could see that happening, and so does Oikawa.

Oikawa then closes his eyes; and prays to whatever out there, to keep Kageyama safe.


	11. Goodbye

Daichi doesn’t know what to do. But he’s trying his best to calm everyone down when Tsukishima rushes to the group, carrying an injured Hinata. Ennoshita followed quickly with Kageyama on his back.

“ What happen!?” Sugawara cries as he helps Tsukishima put Hinata on the group. Tanaka and Asahi both wanted to get closer to him, but their injuries protest against them. Kinoshita quickly went to Kageyama and check on him, so Daichi decided to help Hinata. There was blood, but it was mostly dried up; the injury itself seems to be deep though.

“ The dogs came back, they bit Hinata and Kageyama,” explains a worried Ennoshita.

“ I’m fine, just take care of Hinata,” Kageyama spoke out as Kinoshita and Narita treats his leg wound.

Daichi sighs before pulling Hinata’s shirt over his head. The small teen grunts but remain unconscious. He uses a cloth to clean the wound before checking how bad it was. Thankfully, Hinata stopped bleeding, but he still needs to go to the hospital. Dog bites are dangerous, exceptionally from wild dogs. The dogs might have rabies.

“ Let’s get off this damn mountain,” he told the group and everyone cheers.

Daichi grins before leaving Hinata with Tsukishima. He and Ennoshita still needed to carry Tanaka, though he is worried about Sugawara. Now that Kageyama was injured, Sugawara told Yamaguchi to help him, and Narita was helping Kinoshita. Both Asahi and Nishinoya weren’t in any position to be helping others too. But he couldn’t do anything about it.

They just hike the mountain again. Each person was tired, and those who were carrying the injured felt faint. Daichi and Ennoshita could feel their brain pound against their skulls, and their arms were trembling. Tsukishima stamina was running low, and carrying Hinata wasn’t helping. Both Yamaguchi and Kageyama were swaying around endlessly. Even the limping Sugawara had to take a few breaks. Asahi was pale and breathing heavily, while Nishinoya held his injured arm closely. Narita and Kinoshita were the farthest back, both trying to catch their breath.

But they were so close, everything around them was familiar.

Daichi just need to go a little farther; he could see the light from the distance. He finally took his team down. Everyone was going to be alright now.

“ Our school!” Nishinoya shouts as he speeds forward. Mostly everyone followed him, happily cheering to be back home.

Daichi grins and picks up his pace, and stopped from what he saw in front of him.

Karasuno high school was in ruins; their once beautiful gym was no more. Looking past that, the building surrounding them were damaged too. He could tell that his team was losing hope again, but he can’t have that.

“ Everyone that severely injured will stay here, the rest of us will check around.” Everyone nods in agreement, and seven of them were forced to stay behind.

He just prays for someone to find them.

____________________________________________________________________________

Kinoshita was tired. He was left behind along with Kageyama, Sugawara, Nishinoya, Hinata, Asahi, and Tanaka.

It has been a while since the others left, and no one dares to speak up. Even Asahi said nothing.

“ Are you alright, Kinoshita-san?” Kageyama finally spoke, and Kinoshita gave a weak smile, “ what about you? How’s that bite?”

Kageyama shrugs before poking at his wound; “ it hurts, but I’m mostly worried about my useless arm, it better heal or else.”

Kinoshita chuckles at him, it’s funny that even now, volleyball is the only thing that's running through Kageyama’s mind. He thinks the youngest should keep thinking on the positive side, not feeling helpless or scared. It made Kinoshita feel better too.

He felt that as long as Kageyama could keep thinking about how to get past these walls, then there will be hope.

“ I’m sure that we’re going to continue playing. Everything that got in Karasuno way has always fallen.”

At that, Kageyama smiled at him. And not those half-ass smile, but a genuine smile. Now he wants to cry.

____________________________________________________________________________

Ennoshita teamed up with Narita to search the south. They didn’t find anyone at all; it was like a ghost town. Both walk around and was saddened that the houses weren’t in perfect condition. He’s just thankful that the damage wasn’t serious. And within a couple of months, their home could be fixed again.

“ I don’t think people are even here,” Sighs Narita as he kicked a peddle away from him.

Ennoshita nods in agreement, much to his frustration. There was nothing they could do? Are they forced to walk even more? Can Karasuno take it?

“ Let’s regroup,” Ennoshita said as he went to search for Daichi. The two boys walk slowly, feeling depressed for finding nothing. It didn’t take them long until Daichi and Yamaguchi came into view, “ where’s Tsukishima?”

The two pointed above, where two buildings crash into each other. On the very top, was the blonde. He was up there, trying to look around for anyone. But from his salty expression, he had found nothing. This worries Ennoshita, are they really forced to walk even more, and if so, then he’s going to curse the universe. Even if he doesn’t remember anything on the first day of the earthquake, he still could tell that it’s going to leave a scar on his team.

“ W-What now?” Yamaguchi looks at Daichi with wide eyes.

Indeed, what now?

“ I guess we keep walking,” sighs Daichi.

“ We can’t continue walking, everyone is exhausted;” Tsukishima protest, “ and we can’t leave the injured behind.”

“ But what are we supposed to do!?” Narita butted in, “ we can’t just wait.”

Yamaguchi put a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder, “ if we wait, then Hinata and the others are going to get worse.”

“ That’s not the problem!” Tsukishima shouts.

Ennoshita watches a four-way argument between his teammates. He opened his mouth to say his thoughts until he heard something some the distance. It was a soft rumbling sound that came from the air. It's probably a helicopter. Knowing that, Ennoshita couldn’t help but grin happily. He tries to get everyone's attention, but everyone voices just overlapped with his.

“ Guys…” No one even gave him a second glance.

“ Hey, can anyone hear me!?” he still got nothing. Well, he guesses that he has to go extreme. Ennoshita grabs a thin metal pipe and grins evilly. With all of his strength, he slams the pipe down onto the crumbling building near them. And in an instant, everything went falling.

The sound echoes around them, but at least Ennoshita got everyone's attention, “ There's a helicopter!”

____________________________________________________________________________

Sugawara jolts at the booming noise echoing from the distances. His chest tightened as he shared a worried look with the others.

“ Should we go look,” suggested Kageyama.

Sugawara bit his lower lip, trying to figure out what to do. Was it safe to check out? Are they even helpful? What’s happening to the others?

Just as he wrecks his brain for the right answer, another noise caught his attention. Unlike the loud noise, this one was soft and barely there. But as he kept his ears opening, the rumbling sound kept growing. And he wasn’t the only one to hear it. Both Kinoshita, Tanaka, and Nishinoya let out a cheer. Asahi and Kageyama smile, while poor Hinata has finally opened his eyes.

“ Are you Karasuno volleyball team!?”

Right above Sugawara was a helicopter, they couldn’t land due to the wind and the unstable area, but they did send someone down to help them. Sugawara finally lets himself cry, all the tears he been holding, has finally flooded his eyes.

“ Yes! We are Karasuno!” Tanaka laughs as he hugs Nishinoya.

“ Your teammates send us, only three can come with us, but we’ll send another helicopter to fetch the rest.” The man explains to them.

Sugawara nods before telling him to take Tanaka, Asahi, and Hinata. So slowly, the three boys were held up. Sugawara waves the helicopter off with a big grin before waiting for his ride. The wait was only five minutes, and another helicopter came for them. This time, they didn’t send anyone down, but that didn’t bother Sugawara. 

They decided to send Nishinoya up first, with Sugawara making sure he wouldn't slip and fall. Then, Sugawara was swaying from dizziness.

“ Maybe you should go next,” Kageyama says as he watches Sugawara lend on the wall. But the other gave him a look, “ No way, you're more injured than me!”

“ I’ll take care of him. I can’t help if you faint on me,” Kinoshita took Kageyama's side and begged Sugawara to go. But he didn’t want too. He should be the last one to get one. Unfortunately, his weak body agreed with his underclassmen. So he reluctantly went next.

Sugawara was slowly being lifted: his feet were no longer touching the floor. So he couldn’t feel the upcoming danger. Only the fear-struck teenagers on the ground knew. Sugawara's eyes trail to the buildings, finding them trembling. Eyes widen in realization; another earthquake was coming. He tries to unbuckled his safety gear with quivering hands. But he was already in the hands of his rescuers, “ NOOO! We need to save them!”

He cries out, trying to jump down 20 feet below. He knows that it was stupid, but Kageyama and Kinoshita were still down there. Unfortunately, the two men didn’t release him. And the helicopter was moving far away from his teammates, “ NOOOOOO!”

Down below, the ground began to absorb the surrounding buildings, including their school. Kageyama and Kinoshita's small figures were moving. Sugawara watches in horror as those figures began to disappear beneath the earth, all the buildings moving after them. He watches as Kageyama and Kinoshita disappeared from his sight. The last thing he saw was the reddened sky. He glances over to Nishinoya; the boy mirrors his expression.

“ Kageyama, Kinoshita…. I’m so sorry.” Sugawara wails, with Nishinoya following.


	12. Are they gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorry for the long wait, I had Christmas break and wanted to have fun. Here is the next chapter;)

Sugawara screams in agony. He screams and screams because that was the only thing he could do. He felt something tighten in his chest. He felt his uncontrolled tears against his cheek. He just felt so empty.

“ Koushi?! Sweetie, calm down!” a blurry figure appeared before him. Sugawara's pain didn’t disappear, but, he did stop screaming. Slowly, Sugawara focus on the person who held him, realizing it was his mother. She has tears pricking her eyes and was trembling along with him.

Sugawara was confused. What happened to him, why can’t he remember? Why was he in so much pain? Not physical, but he still felt something else that hurts more than anything.

” Where am I?”

” At the hospital, you were asleep for an hour, ” Sugawara's father enters the room, the elder quickly sat by his son's side. 

Kouki-san and Miku-san both looked worried and barely holding back tears.

Sugawara's eyes widen, he was stunned by the disturbing news. He doesn't remember getting hurt, did he hit his head? Why was Sugawara here in the first place? Did his teammates know?

” Where's everyone else? Where's Daichi?” Sugawara asked his parents, slightly glaring because he wants answers? Both his parents share a worried look; they don't want to say anything, but Sugawara won't give up. He wants to know; he deserves to know.

Kouki-san sighs, “ Your teammates are scattered around this hospital. We only know where Daichi-kun is.”

“ So, what happened to us?”

Their sour expression never withered, they were equally confused. It was almost like their son doesn't remember anything. It was like Sugawara has amnesia. But before either could comment on it, the doctor enters the room. The family stares at the doctor while he checks over his clipboard.

” How are you feeling, Sugawara-kun?”

Sugawara shrugs in response, “ I’m doing well.”

The doctor nods before giving the boy a few questions. He was asked if he was in pain? He was asked if he remembers how he got here? He was asked if he knew how he survived? But of course, Sugawara couldn’t answer those, because he couldn’t remember. The past three days were blank to him. Nothing came to mind, even when his Doctor told him to try, he doesn’t remember anything. And that freaks him out.

“ We should discuss this outside,” His Doctor whispers to his parents causing him to frown. What’s so important that they didn’t want him to know. Well, he isn’t going to let them leave, he has a right to know what’s wrong. Doesn’t he?

“ I want to know, tell me what happens. You got to tell me everything.”

His Doctor sighs, he seems uncomfortable. “ Very well, but please try to remain calm.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was bored. After being admitted to a hospital, he has slept through most of it. But that has been a few hours ago, and he felt way better. Hinata sees no point in waiting in bed, sees no point in staying when his friends were here. But no, his parents and Doctor forced him to stay, was a dog bite that serious?

He’s also worried about Asahi, who roomed with him; the other hasn’t woken up yet. Though, the doctors told him that Asahi was alright. But still, He’s worried.

“ Onii-san! I found your friend!” Natsu hops on his bed, pointing at the doorway.

“ Daichi-san!” Hinata exclaims, happy to see his captain. 

Daichi had a few scratches, and his head wrapped; but other than that, Daichi was well. The captain smiles in return; before taking a seat by his bed. “ Hey Hinata, I’m glad that you are well.”

Hinata nods happily, “ Of course, nothing can keep me down.”

The two then began a conversation. First, Daichi asked about Asahi, then he asked if Hinata knew where Sugawara was, lastly, Daichi told him about the meeting at Tanaka’s room. The last one made Hinata excited, he wanted to get out of this room. So he told Natsu to keep the secret before leaving.

They made their way down the hall, passing many injured people before reaching Tanaka’s room.

Hinata burst through the door, “ Tanaka-san! How are you!?” 

Everyone inside jolts at the sudden action before relaxing. Tanaka was the first person he noticed; he lay in bed with his leg raised above him. Ennoshita was on the other bed; he shared it with Yamaguchi. Narita and Tsukishima took the chairs by Ennoshita bed; both look tired.

“ Aren’t you hurt? Why are you moving around like an idiot?” Tsukishima grumbles while Yamaguchi snickers along.

Luckily, Daichi steps in before the two could fight.

Hinata sat beside Tanaka before glancing around, noticing that four of their teammates weren’t here. It made him anxious, not having Kageyama by his side. He needed the grumpy boy. Hopefully, Kageyama was in one of these rooms, sleeping like an idiot.

“ So, is Noya coming?” Narita asked their captain. The others all look at him as Daichi sighs, “ He’s coming soon.”

“ I’m here,” a sudden voice spoke out.

Hinata smiles when he sees Nishinoya at the door, but frowns when he noticed how dead his expression was. He never seen is upperclassmen with those eyes before; they had lost their light. It made Hinata wonder how it got that way. Everyone else also surprised by Nishinoya expression because where did the bright Libero go? Why was he like this? What made him like this? Who made him like this?

The first to ask was Tanaka, “ a-are you okay?”

Nishinoya only shook his head before sitting on Tanaka’s bed. His died eyes stare at his hands; it made Hinata feel uneasy.

Thankfully, Nishinoya decided to speak, “ I have bad news. It’s Kinoshita and Kageyama. Another earthquake struck, and they were buried under.”

Hinata felt dread wash over him; his whole world was crashing down when Nishinoya mentions his teammates; when he mentions Kageyama.

No one spoke; they didn’t want to think about it. They weren’t ready for this; no one was ready for death. Daichi eyes flew to the ground, Ennoshita and Narita were shaking, Tanaka stopped breathing, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went deathly pale.

And Hinata, well he shuts down. He couldn’t scream, he couldn’t cry. He felt nothing at all.

Hinata Shouyou was broken.


	13. Trapped

It was dark, it was cold, and everything hurts. Kageyama wanted to escape but was unable too. When he woke up, he realized that both of his legs were trapped, with a metal rod placed itself on top of him. 

“ Kinoshita-san!” the boy cries out, knowing that his upperclassmen got taken down too. But the only thing that came back was his echo. 

Kageyama felt frightened. Not because he was trapped, it was because of Kinoshita. He doesn’t know where he is nor does Kageyama know if he was even dead. He doesn’t even want to think about it. Tears found themselves in the corner of his eye, every bad thought came to mind. He doesn’t know if anyone was searching for them or did they give up? What if Kinoshita was alive but dying? What if another earthquake comes to crush him to death? What if he….!

“ Kageyama! I’m so glad that I found you!” 

Looking past the rumble, Kageyama squint to see someone moving through the dark. That someone belongs to Kinoshita. 

“ Kinoshita-san! You’re alright!” cries Kageyama.

Kinoshita nods and took a seat by Kageyama’s side. The two were forced to swish together since the place was too narrow for them. 

What now?

Kageyama doesn't know what to do, ” Kinoshita-san? Did you find a path to escape from?” 

” No, every gap I found was too small.”

_ Damn it, what should they do now? _ Kageyama bit his lip as his negative thoughts invade his mind again. It was terrifying being trap down here, with no way out. And no one to come for them. Kageyama groans before leaning his back against the wall. He was about to give up. He's sure that he'll die down here.

” Hey? Do you like Hinata?” Kinoshita surprise Kageyama with that question. He jolts to the side, trying to cover his blushing face even though the other couldn't see in the dark, ” What do you mean?”

Noticing Kageyama’s actions, Kinoshita grins wickedly. He elbows the setter, ” so you do like Hinata.”

Kageyama pouts, ” then you like Narita-san.”

That Kinoshita grins widens, ” that I do, we’re secretly dating.” 

And now, the setter was left shock. He didn't know his upperclassmen were dating, he's happy for them, but he's surprised that Kinoshita was telling him about it. It kind of makes Kageyama happy because it feels like he was trusting him.

The two boys sat in the cramped place, both feeling happy and anxious. Kageyama was glad to be bonding, but this wasn't how he wanted it to be. Having a metal rod pinning his legs, being buried alive, and water leaking through the gaps. Wait a minute, Kageyama's eyes widen at the water spilling through the gaps and thunder quickly came after.

Kinoshita leaps up, not knowing what to do. He just pushes a smaller rock through a gap in the wall, and luckily, it held. But there are too many gaps and Kinoshita was just one person.

Rainwater swirls around the ground, rising at a slow pace. Kageyama tries to push the metal rod away, but it didn't budge. Kinoshita was forced to leave the younger setter and moves along the trail that he came from. And the younger one couldn't do anything but sit there. Rainwater drops above his head, drenching him. He was forced to hold himself, trying to keep warm. And with Kinoshita being absent, he was getting anxious. The water continues to rise, already touching his waist. It won't be long until it reaches his head.

” Kinoshita-san! Kinoshita-san! Where are you!?” he shouts, but the only thing he heard was rain.

Okay, now he's panicking again. He was trapped, no one knows where he was, he doesn't know where Kinoshita went, and he's going to drown.

The water was now at his chest.

Kageyama doesn't want to drown. He's scared. He wants someone to save him. Someone, please save him. Someone save Kinoshita, please don't leave them down here.

The water was now at his neck.

I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!


	14. Found

Daichi had searched the whole hospital for Sugawara and finally found him.

” Suga?” he walks up to the motionless boy; he was getting worried. Sugawara has the same look as Nishinoya; there was no life showing.

He took a seat beside the other, ” how are you doing?”

The boy gradually lifts his head. Dull eyes stared at Daichi before looking away. It made the captain worry, but he didn't want to pressure Sugawara. So he just sat quietly beside the other, reaching out for Sugawara’s hand.

” I remembered.”

” Remember what?” Daichi asks.

Sugawara finally faces Daichi. Those dead eyes pierce him, ” I remember doing nothing as Kageyama and Kinoshita were in trouble. I remember that I was useless.”

” You aren't useless!” Daichi shouts as he grabs Sugawara's hand, ” I know that you did everything in your power to save them, it's just the universe that's fuck up. If you were hurt too or worse; I don't even want to think about it, I need you. Please don't leave me.”

Daichi felt warm tears against his cheeks and noticed that Sugawara wasn't fairing better. The two boys sob together in grief, for Kageyama and Kinoshita, for not doing better, for their team sorrows. Daichi didn't want to be strong right now; he just wants Sugawara to hold him. And the same could be said about Sugawara. So that what they did, the two sobbing teens held each other in their arms.

” Suga-san? Daichi-san?”

Breaking their hug, the boys glance over to the door, where Nishinoya stood. The boy was sobbing too.

Daichi gave him a weak smile before beckoning him over. So Nishinoya rushes toward Sugawara’s bed and hugged the two. Daichi patted the smallest head while Sugawara held his hand and within minutes, Nishinoya broke down. He let out a cry, uncaring on how loud he was being. Daichi’s heart shatters as the libero clenches onto them as if his life depends on it. Watching their bravest members like this made Daichi sob again, with Sugawara following after. Together, the three filled the room with gross noises of their cries.

____________________________________________

Oikawa felt dread crash into him while Kageyama’s mother screams échos along the halls. Iwaizumi was there to catch him when his legs decided to give out.

Right now, they were told that Kageyama and another was buried under by the earthquake. And everyone believes that there was no hope for the two. The doctors told them that Kageyama could already be dead. Oikawa bites his bottom lip while blinking away tears; his friend was trying to do the same.

Yue-san wails with nonstop tears pooling on the floor. Her body trembles and her anguish grew. A few feet away, another family mimics Yue-san reaction.

A few teenagers from Karasuno and their parents were in the corner, they all looked devastated. Expectedly Hinata, who looks like a walking corpse. Another team that Oikawa doesn't recognize was also there, supporting Karasuno.

” Tobio-chan wouldn't give up that easy; we don't know if he dead yet.” Oikawa murmurs as he wiped away unwanted tears, ” so we shouldn't give up too.”

” I agree if we search the area, then maybe we'll find them.”

All eyes turn toward Ushijima who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

And Oikawa wanted to be annoyed by him, but finding Kageyama and his teammate was more important. Luckily, a few volunteers were willing to search.

Oikawa glance at Yue-san, who hasn't moved from the floor, and bend to meet her eyes. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and smiles, ” I promise you that we'll find your son.”

Finally, Yue-san raises her head, those sharp blue stares into his. Her frowning face mimics her son’s, ” please save my son.”

_____________________________________________________

Iwaizumi became anxious by the darkening sky. He hated that the rainy season just has to come now. If they are going to search, then they better do it fast before the weather goes south.

Oikawa, Ushijima, Kuroo, and himself took the left side. The surrounding area was still unsafe, and the adults warn them about the dangers, but no one wanted to give up.

So here Iwaizumi was, walking unsteadily on uneven grounds. He searches for any opening for him to fit because unlike the others who called out for the missing, he knew that the only way to find them was to go down where they fell. Iwaizumi is aware of how crazy that sound, but he was desperate; he just wanted Kageyama and his teammate to be safe.

“ Damn it!” He curses as a few raindrops touch his skin, looking up, the sky turned completely black.

“ Let's go back!” One of the only adults with them called out. But Iwaizumi wasn’t ready. And looking over to his best friend, he could tell that he wasn’t ready either. None of them were ready to go back, not when they're empty-handed.

As the rain worsened, the many people that came with were heading back. Only the volleyball teams that Iwaizumi barely knew, Ushijima, Oikawa, and himself stayed. But the adults were pushing them to give up, and the teenagers were arguing back, so Iwaizumi took this opportunity to slip away from the angry crowd. No one noticed as he made his way toward Karasuno High school. As he made his way over, the angry voices of his friend and a few others, began to drown in the rain. As he distances himself, he noticed how damaged the area was. Meaning, he better be careful or else.

But it was unfortunate that he had no real light to see, the rain begins to get stronger, and the wind violently pushes him around. With everything combining, Iwaizumi stumble into the unexpecting gap. He took a couple of steps forward, only to realize there was nothing beneath him.

” Fucking hell!” he curses yet again.

Iwaizumi felt his heart drop as the wind rush past him. He went sliding down the uneven slope. Rocks and dirt continuously graze his skin before he came to a stop. He stares beyond the darkness, realizing that he fell in some uneven trail beneath the rumble.

” Iwaizumi, from Aoba Johsai!!!”

Iwaizumi jolts as someone shouts at him, dusking the dirt from his eyes, he notices Karasuno bench warmer. The boy was on all fours, covered in wounds and dirt, his left arm was slightly away from the ground.

” It's you! Then Kageyama is here too!”

The other nod repeatedly, ” he is, but he's stuck.”

Just as Iwaizumi tries to ask the whereabouts of Kageyama, water began to leak from above. A few raindrops patted his skin before a burst of water came forth. The pressure of the water took the two by surprise. Their elbows wobbles before their faces met the floor.

“ Where is Kageyama! We need to get him!” The ace shouts as he pulls himself up, with Karasuno benchwarmer pointed behind him, “ just follow the path!”

He nods before slipping pass the other, “ Try to climb out, there are others, try to get them here!”

After watching the other go, Iwaizumi crawls through the small path. Water swirls around his hands and legs, but he didn't care. The only thing in his mind right now was saving Kageyama. He squeezes through the narrow gap, receiving a few scratches. As he blindly moves, he thought that he heard screaming. And immediately thought that Kageyama was in danger. So he moves even faster, nearly slamming into every wall, until the screams got louder.

” Kageyama!!!” he shouts as he coughs up water when he accidentally slipped. He was soaked and cold, but he did not stop. 

” Iwaizumi-san?” he heard Kageyama whimpers, ” Iwaizumi-san!!!”

Iwaizumi followed the voice farther down the trail, water already sneaking up past his shoulders. He crawls until he bumps into something soft. That something being Kageyama’s side. Relief fills him, but Iwaizumi knew that he can't afford to celebrate now. Not when the water continues to rise while Kageyama is still stuck. 

” Where are you stuck at?!” 

” My legs! They are pinned by a metal pole!” Kageyama told him before a sob escaped his lips. Iwaizumi clicks his tongue before letting his hands roam around Kageyama’s legs until he found the metal pole. He grabbed ahold of the pole, attempting to hoist it up, but it didn't shift. Knowing this, Iwaizumi decided to find the end of the pole, in hopes of moving the rocks binding it.

” I'll be back.”

Iwaizumi wastes no time in following the long rod until he ends up facing a wall. His hand's tugs onto the many rocks holding the rod, slowly releasing it. He was slightly worried when rocks around him started collapsing, but he was almost there. Iwaizumi quickly digs into the rocks even when his hand receives small cuts. Iwaizumi knows that he couldn't stop. Because he knows that the water still rising.

” Iwaizumi-san! The rod is becoming loose.”

The news got Iwaizumi to grin before he yanked the rod out of the wall. With nothing to support that side of the wall, everything began to collapse. But Iwaizumi already comprehended this and quickly crawled back to Kageyama, yanking him away from the crumbling mess.

Finally, Kageyama was rescued.


	15. Safe and Sound

Kageyama was forever grateful to Iwaizumi. He thought that he was going to die, but Iwaizumi came just in time. Now that he wasn’t pinned, his upperclassmen waste no time and haul him along the trail. He didn't even realize that the water was already near his lips. No wonder his body was quivering.

” W-what about Kinoshita-san?” Kageyama was sure that Kinoshita was the one who sends Iwaizumi, but he wants to make sure.

” He's alright; I told him to get the others.” Kageyama sighs in relief.

Except, he couldn’t calm himself that much, not when they were still not outside. He wanted to go faster since Iwaizumi was guiding them to safety, and he doesn’t want to be left behind. But his limp arm, his bitten leg, and all of his other injuries weren’t helping him. So he panicked when Iwaizumi paced picked up, leaving Kageyama five feet away. And he tried to catch up, but what did he expect, Kageyama couldn’t do much in the first place. But, Kageyama didn’t give up and continued moving. However, along the way, Kageyama’s arm gave out. Causing the poor boy to slam his face against the dumpy floor. He couldn’t breathe now; water has surrounded him. And he couldn’t use his arms to pull himself up; he was drowning. Luckily, he let out a loud yelp when he fell, which was heard by Iwaizumi. Turning around, the older boy's eyes widen at Kageyama’s limbs swirling through the water.

“ Kageyama!” he shrieks before rushing to the boy aid. 

Once Kageyama's head rises above the water, he gasps and coughs, the lack of oxygen made him dizzy.

Once the boy was breathing normally, Iwaizumi pulled him along the trail. He wishes he could take a break for Kageyama, but they don’t have enough time for that. So Kageyama and Iwaizumi continued crawling up the tunnel, forcing their aching bodies to push forward until they noticed the gap that Iwaizumi came from. Finally, they were at the exit.

“ You go first,” Iwaizumi told the younger boy before pushing him forward. 

Kageyama hesitantly nods and made his way to the exit. Looking up, he noticed the dark sky through the rain, but there was one problem, his useless arm, how was he supposed to climb out. It was a 10 feet climb, probably even more. So how in the hell was he supposed to get out?

Iwaizumi noticed Kageyama was hesitating and went over to help out, “ I’ll help up.”

“ But I'm heavy,” Kageyama says worriedly, causing Iwaizumi to chuckle.

“ I can handle it.”

With that, Iwaizumi grabs Kageyama's legs and hoist him up. Kageyama squawks in surprise before he uses his good arm to grasp onto the wall. Then he put his legs on either side of the wall. Once Kageyama felt like he wouldn’t fall without Iwaizumi support, he pushes his body up. It was a slow pace, with Kageyama using one arm to push up and using his legs to stable himself. But he was making his way up. With Iwaizumi follow after him.

The rainwater was already swirling around Iwaizumi legs, causing Kageyama to panic. So he decided to take a risk and move faster, ignoring all his wounds protest.

“ Take your time!” Iwaizumi called out to Kageyama, but the other shook his head,” But the water is already catching up!”

“It's okay, just don’t hurt yourself.”

Even so, Kageyama wants to get out of this hell hole. So he ignores Iwaizumi warning and quickly reaches out to the hanging rock up ahead. Kageyama was so close, his fingertips slightly gaze it, until he felt something underneath is left leg wriggling around. Looking down, his eyes widen at the rock under his feet; he was horror-stricken when the rock springs out of the wall. And with nothing holding his body up, gravity decided to take him down.

Kageyama screams as he tries to reach out for that rock above him again, while Iwaizumi who was busy climbing, realizes too late that Kageyama has fallen.

“ Kageyama!” Iwaizumi put an arm out, in hopes, he could catch him. 

“ Tobio-chan!” 

Another person called out for the boy, and before the two even realize, someone caught Kageyama’s wrist. Looking up from the arm to the person's face, the two boys realize who saved Kageyama. 

“ Oikawa/ Oikawa-san!?” 

The boy in question just grunts before he tries to pull Kageyama out of the hole. Soon, other people grab onto the boy, also helping to pull Kageyama out.

Kageyama was surprised to see Kuroo and Ushijima but didn’t question anything. Finally, Kageyama was away from the damage, and in Oikawa’s arms. He took a look behind him and noticed Kuroo and Ushijima helping Iwaizumi out.

“ Okay, so I think I’m going to faint now.” And without any warning, he fainted.


	16. We are all here

Tanaka didn’t know what to do. All of his teammates were depressed and miserable.

Ennoshita, Narita, and Yachi all shared the bed. All had their eyes downcast, not moving a muscle. Daichi had found Sugawara, and the two had Nishinoya in their arms. Tsukishima held onto Yamaguchi's hand, not daring to let go. Asahi has finally woken but was doing some tests with the doctor. Kiyoko was patting Hinata’s orange locks, yet he still looks broken. Their coach and teacher were with their families, waiting for any news from the search and rescue team.

It has been an hour for Karasuno, an hour of miserably waiting. And Tanaka doesn’t know how long he could handle the pressure.

He was scared, and even the pain of his wounds wasn’t as painful as the sorrow he felt. Tanaka hates this; he hates that two of his teammates were gone. He wants them back. He hopes that someone will come and tell them the good news. He’ll do anything for the safety of the two lost Crows.

“ Guys!” Takeda suddenly burst through the door, with Ukai shortly behind him. All jolt from surprise before rushing in front of them. Tanaka curses his leg for being injured since he had to stay in bed.

“ Any news!” Hinata has finally spoken for the first time in a while.

Ukai nods before smiling, “ They are safe and are on their way to the hospital.”

And now, Tanaka watch as Nishinoya and Sugawara broke down in tears. Both Daichi and Kiyoko held the two sobbing boys. Hinata was already out of the door, probably wanting to see the two with his own eyes. Both Narita and Ennoshita followed the little redhead, while Yachi went to speak to their Coach and Teacher. And Tanaka couldn’t do anything; he was bound to the bed, he couldn’t join his team on the floor or follow the others to see Kageyama and Kinoshita. But this was fine for now; he’ll stay quiet so no one will worry about him. He’s just happy to know that everyone at Karasuno was alive; they been through enough. Now everyone could be happy.

____________________________________________________________________________

Hinata knew that running wouldn’t help his injuries and that he’ll get yelled at by his doctor. But he couldn’t stop his feet; he wants to see Kageyama and Kinoshita. Hinata needs to know if they were all right.

So he dashes down the crowded hallway, easily avoiding the many people around him. Hinata has memorized the hospital halls since he roams them multiple times.

Both Narita and Ennoshita was running beside him; both look eager to meet with the two injured boys. All three push through the main doors of the hospital, where many people crowded inside. Hinata recognizes his family on the far side and Kageyama’s mother near the door. All waited anxiously before the entrance door opens, revealing Kinoshita.

The redhead gasps as the second-year body were transferred to a rolling-table before the nurses pulled him away. Hinata took a glimpse of the bruises and cuts he had, and a big red stain near his side. It made him worry about Kageyama’s appearance.

Both the Kinoshita family and Narita chase after the nurses. All worried about the unconscious boy.

And Hinata notice that Ennoshita wanted to follow, but stood with him. 

“ Tobio!”

All eyes return to the door, watching Kageyama’s limped body being transferred. His body was littered in bruises and cuts, old and new wounds were present. It made Hinata’s chest swell in pain as the nurses took him away. Kageyama’s mother followed her son, but not Hinata. He couldn’t bring his legs to move; they won’t stop trembling. He guesses that his body had enough of his running. 

He finally let his body rest and drop to his knees, tears caress his cheeks, and he sobs quietly in his hands.

Ennoshita just pulls him in his arms, not knowing what to do. But this was enough for Hinata; he just needs someone to cry on. 

“ It’s going to be okay, both of them are strong,” Ennoshita spoke softly, patting his head.

And Hinata nods but didn’t stop crying. He had held his tears in for a long time, and he could finally let everything out. Both Kageyama and Kinoshita were safe; they were alive. Hinata could go see them again; he could see Kageyama again. He could finally bicker with him again; he could play volleyball with him again; he could confess to him.

“ We are going to be okay,” Ennoshita smiled at him.

“ Yeah, we all going to be okay.”

Because Karasuno was strong, they can do anything if they were together. They won against an earthquake and the wilderness, so Hinata knew that they could win against anything. They were crows after all.


	17. Healing

Hinata was discharged from the hospital after a week. Along with Yamaguchi, Daichi, Ennoshita, and Narita. They were all lucky to be left with minor injuries. For those still in the hospital, the doctors wanted to check on them for a little longer.

Tsukishima had suffered some damage to the eye and had to keep having checkups. Sugawara had a severe infection on his wound that's healing slowly. Nishinoya has damaged his blood vessels and needs surgery. Asahi need some rest and shouldn't move much because of his ribs. And lastly, Tanaka was still having his weekly checkups.

Both Kageyama and Kinoshita were doing well. Their injuries were being treated, and doctors were trying their best for them.

The five of them all decided to visit their friends before going home. Daichi went to find Sugawara and Asahi while Narita went to visit Kinoshita. Ennoshita was heading to Tanaka and Nishinoya new room, and Yamaguchi was going to Tsukishima’s room, leaving Hinata with finding Kageyama’s room.

“ Yamayama! Are you sleeping!” The redhead shouts as he burst through the door.

“ Well, if I was sleeping, I’m not anymore,” Came a grumpy reply from the Setter.

Hinata chuckles before hopping onto Kageyama’s bed, “ Don’t be like that.”

“ I’m like this because you're being annoying.”

Kageyama pushes Hinata with his good arm while the other was wrapped to his body, “ So when is your surgery?”

It was unfortunate, but Kageyama did need surgery for his arm. It wasn’t serious, and with physical therapy, Kageyama could learn to control his arm again. For the most part, Kageyama was the only calm one about this, believing that the gods of volleyball will be on his side; it was somewhat funny to think that Kageyama who’s always grumpy can be optimistic.

“ What are you smiling about?” Kageyama rolled his eyes at Hinata’s goofy grin.

But the redhead didn’t say anything, he just grabs Kageyama’s hand, and put it up to his lips. He lends forward and gave a gentle kiss to Kageyama’s knuckles. The sudden gesture caused the Setter to blush, but he didn’t retreat, “ W-what the heck?”

“ You’ll get better, I swear on the Volleyball gods that You’ll keep on playing.” Hinata declares before giving another kiss to Kageyama’s hand, “ I’ll be back after your surgery.”

Kageyama kept his blush but smiled anyway, “ you dork.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Earlier that day, both Sugawara and Nishinoya visited Kageyama, and apologized for not saving him. He remembered being shocked and annoyed. Kageyama didn’t like the fact that they were suffering just because another earthquake stroked. It wasn’t their doing, and he didn’t want them to blame themselves for mother-nature actions. So he spoke his mind, telling them that he’ll slap them for blaming themselves. This gotten Sugawara to laugh while Nishinoya punches him slightly with a grin. After that accident, all three bid a farewell.

And now, he was extremely bored and decided to visit Kinoshita, and yes, he was allowed to walk around on his own. He wasn’t that injured.

“ Kinoshita-san? Are you awake?” Kageyama quietly sneaks past the door.

“ Don’t worry; I’m still awake.”

The older teenager sat in bed, both his wrist and ankle were wrapped. But he did wear an oxygen mask, breathing slow and steady. The reason why Kinoshita was wearing that mask was simple.

When Kinoshita was buried under, he was moving around to find him. By then, the dust was all over the air, and Kinoshita breathed it in. This cost him to have Silicosis. The tiny particles of dust settle deeply into his breathing passages, and scars patches form on his lung tissue. The scarring stiffens and damages Kinoshita's lungs, and made it hard to breathe. Hopefully, the damage wasn’t serious, and Kinoshita could go back to normal.

“ How are you feeling?” Kageyama asks.

“ I’m okay, what about you?” The other gave Kageyama a smile.

And Kageyama just shrugs. His emotions have been everywhere, and he doesn’t know what to do. He’s scared and tired, but he’s also happy to be safe and alive.

Kinoshita moves over and patted his bed, inviting Kageyama to lay down with him. So the taller boy snuggles closely to the older one. Kageyama likes it when Kinoshita caresses his head. Kageyama wishes that he could get close to the others, just like how he felt close to Kinoshita, who was someone that always stood in the background. But here they are now, being like brothers or something.

They talk about many things, like their love life and volleyball. It felt nice, and Kageyama didn’t want this to end.

____________________________________________________________________________

Oikawa and Iwaizumi walk beside Kageyama’s mother. All three decided to visit the setter before they had to leave. Along the way, Oikawa was not happy to find Ushijima was joining them, but he stood quiet for Yue-san.

The reason why Oikawa was visiting the younger boy is simple; both Kindaichi and Kunimi ask him to bring their gifts for Kageyama. And since he knew that the two were shy about being near him, Oikawa decided to be the best upperclassmen. And Iwaizumi tag along because he didn’t trust the older setter.

And he found out that Ushijima's reason was to give gifts to all the Karasuno team, wishing them a speedy recovery. This pissed Oikawa because it makes Ushijima look like some saint, which he refused to believe

Either way, Yue-san was happy to have people that care for her son.

“ Tobio? There are people here that want to visit you,” Yue-san calls out.

“ Okay,” Oikawa heard Kageyama’s faint voice come through the door.

Once the door opens, Oikawa spots the younger one in his bed, who was actually reading a book. That was a shocker, but not as shocking as seeing all of Kageyama’s injuries. That time when he saved the boy, he was covered in dirt, so he couldn’t see how severe his wounds were. And Oikawa didn’t visit the boy until now, so seeing Kageyama’s body wounds, did things to Oikawa’s head.

“ Oh! Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san and even Ushijima-san!? Why are you three together?” Kageyama seems shocked, not that Oikawa could blame him, he would be shocked too.

“ We ran into each other,” Iwaizumi explains as he took a seat beside Kageyama’s bed.

Ushijima nods before taking the other free seat, leaving Oikawa to stand alone, which annoys him. But luckily, Kageyama was such a sweet child and moves over for Oikawa to sit. And he didn’t refuse.

“ So how are you?” ask Iwaizumi.

Kageyama shrugs, “ I been better, my surgery is coming up after visiting hours are over.”

This causes all three third years to tense, none like how calm Kageyama was. They knew that the surgery was safe, but there always a chance that something could go wrong. But Oikawa knew that he shouldn’t say that to Kageyama, he doesn’t want him to panic.

Ushijima was the first to break the silence as he clears his throat, “ I have given your teammates their gifts, so your the last one to visit. I wish for your successful recovery.”

The ace of Shiratorizawa places a basket full of milk bottles on Kageyama bed, near Oikawa. And both third years from Aoba Johsai gave Ushijima a deadpan look, both criticizing him for his choice of gifts. But they didn’t say anything since Kageyama was thrilled by his gift, and already was drinking his milk. Oikawa's fault back a smile because the baby-crow was being cute; he also notices that both Iwaizumi and Ushijima was smiling as well. It feels like they all going to adopt Kageyama or something.

“ Thank you!” He smiles, the grumpy Setter of Karasuno was actually smiling.

“ You’re welcome,” Ushijima smiles back, another person who doesn’t smile was actually smiling like a normal human being.

Oikawa is sure that the end of the world is coming, how on earth did he get himself stuck in the middle of two smiling angels, which was also two people that he dislikes. Oh My God, he’s going to die.

Iwaizumi notice Oikawa’s reaction and rolled his eyes, “ These are from Kindaichi and Kunimi.”

Kageyama's eyes widen but open his gift anyway, and was a shock to see a whole bunch of yogurts inside.

“ Yea!” Kageyama was beyond happy, he got free milk bottles and yogurts.

And all three third years cover their faces with their hands, trying to not melt from Kageyama cuteness overload.

Who was this angel?

“ That's it, I’m going to adopt you!” Oikawa cries.

“...” Iwaizumi couldn’t say anything because he sadly agrees with his friend.

“...” Ushijima was debating on rather he could somehow make Kageyama transfer to Shiratorizawa.

“...” And Kageyama was left extremely confused.


	18. We're Karasuno

Tsukishima sighs in frustration. Ever since he got himself admitted to the hospital, his older brother had not left his side. It was touching yet annoying.

” Onii-san, I'm not dying you know, ” Tsukishima grumbles as Akiteru helps carry a few bags from his hospital room. He's finally being released after three weeks, and he couldn't be happier. Right now, he’s on his way to visit the remaining Karasuno boys that were staying. Both Sugawara and Nishinoya were waiting for him outside.

Asahi and Tanaka were discharged as well, but both were forced to go home right away. So this leaves Tsukishima saying goodbye with the two that's waiting for him. And Akiteru was just being his annoying self, following the younger Tsukishima. 

“ Please: I can worry about you no matter what. I just love you that much,” Akiteru grins before snatching the bag that Tsukishima was carrying. This made the blond grumble while meeting with Sugawara and Nishinoya. The two elders smirk and chuckle at his irritated expression. 

“ Don’t mind, ” Nishinoya slaps his back, which causes the blond to grumble even more.

Sugawara chuckles again, “ Come on boys. Let’s meet our trouble-makers; we’ll visit Kageyama first, then Kinoshita.”

“ Great,” Akiteru spoke for them and dragged the reluctant Tsukishima with him.

Together, the four boys walk down the empty halls, searching for Kageyama’s room. Which didn’t take long to find since they all visited the grumpy setter many times. And Sugawara didn’t bother knocking; he just walks in. Tsukishima took notice of how pale the younger first-year was, and how thin he got. And Tsukishima hated seeing him like that; he hated seeing all his teammates being hurt. Maybe Tsukishima was pale and thin too; that would explain why his brother was glued to him.

Nishinoya and Sugawara sat on Kageyama’s bed. The setter smiles slightly as he greets his guest, “ Hello Sugawara-san and Nishinoya-san.”

Then he glances at the two blonds near the door, “ And both the nice Tsukishima-san and the mean Tsukishima.”

“ How you doing, Kageyama.” Akiteru waves at Kageyama, while elbowing Tsukishima to say something too, “ hi King.”

“ I’m alright.” Kageyama addresses the older Tsukishima.

“ We can’t visit for too long, but we just wanted to see how you were doing physically?” Sugawara asked suddenly after the two blonds sat down.

Tsukishima pretends not to be interested in Kageyama’s answer, but he wanted to know about the news too. He was worried about the setter’s volleyball career; if Kageyama couldn’t play volleyball again, then he’s going to curse fate. But thankfully, the setter smiles again; washing away any anxiety Tsukishima had. Both Sugawara and Nishinoya were the same as him and sighs in relief.

“ The doctor says that I could go back doing normal things after some therapy and daily checkups.”

“ Good, we need you, it wouldn’t be the same without you.”

And now everyone except Tsukishima; was wide-eyed. All were shocked to hear something decent and caring coming from the blond. Kageyama looks stupidly funny with his mouth wide open as he stares at the middle-blocker. Even his brother looked shocked. All of this attention made Tsukishima embarrassed and regretted saying anything at all.

“ Thank you, Tsukishima,” Kageyama smiles once again.

“ Shut up, you stupid king,” grumbles Tsukishima.

____________________________________________________________________________

After visiting Kageyama, the four boys went to the Kinoshita room.

“ Hi, Kinoshita, how is my favorite second-year student doing?” Sugawara once again walks through the door without knocking. And Kinoshita chuckles while greeting the four people entering the room.

“ Hello Sugawara-san, I'm doing well and should be released next week or so.” Kinoshita was finally healthy and could breathe without the mask. But just like Kageyama, he was pale and sickly. Kinoshita seems to be wheezing or huffing from time to time. And everyone hated it.

The boys chatted with Kinoshita to take there mind off their negative emotions. Most laugh at Nishinoya poor attempt jokes, except Tsukishima, but he never finds the libero jokes funny.

It was nice; it made the teenagers feel like they were just normal high schoolers again. That the things they went through haven’t happened.

“ Look, guys, I know that a lot happened, but we’re alive. And I’m grateful that I still have a chance to keep playing you Karasuno,” Kinoshita notices the distance looks of his teammates and tries to cheer them up. He knew that Sugawara and Nishinoya still blame themselves for what happened, and Tsukishima blames himself for not being supportive of his team. But life happened, and some things got messed up. But that doesn’t mean that any of them should dwell on the past. Karasuno should just focus on the future.

Sugawara was the first to smile, " you're probably right. No need to be depressed and act like children.”

Nishinoya nods, “ definitely! We are stronger than anything.”

“ We are Karasuno; we can do anything as long as we stay together.”

Once again, everyone except Tsukishima; was wide-eyed. No one would think that the blond could say two nice things in one day. It was a beautiful miracle. Akiteru looked like he wanted to cry, along with Sugawara.

And Tsukishima was not amused, “ please stop acting like some devil did something good.”

“ No offense, but you kinda are a devil.” Nishinoya grins, “ a very whiny and salty devil.”

An offensive gasp came from Tsukishima while the three Karasuno players and his traitorous brother laughed loudly.

This made Kinoshita day while ruining Tsukishima’s.


	19. Our Happy Ending

It has been 2 months since the earthquake. Many were focusing on rebuilding their homes and trying to rebuild their lives. Everyone at Karasuno was in the middle of helping to clear the rubble from their school.

Daichi couldn't believe that they were graduating soon. But everyone was to busy these days. They had nationals in January and repair work soon after, plus all the third-years had to study to graduate. So yeah, Daichi had his hands full. He couldn't even spend time with his boyfriend since Sugawara was as busy as he was.

And yes, Sugawara was his boyfriend. It happens right after the setter was released. He surprises Daichi at his house and got down on one knee, with flowers in his hands, and asked him out. That day, Daichi was blushing yet laughing at the same time. It was both touching and comical, so who could blame him. So yeah, he got himself a cute boyfriend.

“ Daichi! Come on, we got to visit our cute underclassmen. I bet Ennoshita is still crying from being nominated as captain.” Daichi turns from removing the rumble, in favor of paying attention to Sugawara. His boyfriend jogs up to him, looking extremely happy. It was a great upgrade than a few months ago. He doesn’t ever want Sugawara to feel broken again; this time, he promises himself that he’ll protect him. If he can, he’ll protect anyone from harm, that’s the reason why he decided to be a police officer. He wants to protect the people he loves.

“ Alright, let's go.” He smiles at Sugawara before taking his hand.

Sugawara beams brightly before dragging Daichi toward the club room, where everyone else waits for them.

As they make their way toward the others, Sugawara leans into Daichi’s side, “ Thank you for everything.”

Then he reaches up to press a light kiss against Daichi’s cheek before he pulls away and flees. Leaving a stunned Daichi behind. Then he heard his team cheers and coo’s from the distance, realizing that they watched the whole scene, which made him blush slightly, ” that wasn't fair.”

____________________________________________

Ennoshita still hasn't recovered his lost memories, but it's probably for the best that it was left forgotten since it didn't hinder his daily life. Instead, what's bothering him the most was being the next captain. How on earth was he supposed to be a good captain, he wasn't worthy.

” Hey, how's it going, captain? ” Tanaka slaps his back, grinning like a fool.

And he just shrugs, ” been better.”

Tanaka laughs again before sitting beside the other, holding out his hand to Ennoshita, which causes the other to grin and happily clasp his hand into Tanaka’s. It wasn’t known to their team yet, but the two were dating. It happened a week before their accident, go figure. But the two decided to focus on Volleyball, for the time being, meaning that they haven’t been lovey-dovey with each other. They couldn’t even discuss their relationship since the accident, and even now, they didn’t suggest anything about it.

But that doesn’t mean that Ennoshita was unhappy. And surprisingly, Tanaka was the most understanding boyfriend in the world. He understood Ennoshita fear of going out together in public, and always comfort him when he felt anything like stress or depression.

“ Don’t worry about failing as a captain; I know you’re the best, and everyone believes in you. And even if you believe that you can’t do something, remember that I’m your vice-captain, and it’s my job to help you.” Tanaka gave the boy his best grin while patting Ennoshita back.

“ You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Ennoshita chuckles.

And this causes Tanaka to pause and stare at Ennoshita strangely, causing the other worry.

“ That’s the first time you call me your boyfriend,” Tanaka mumbles in disbelief, before beaming brightly at him, “ you call me your boyfriend!”

Normally, Ennoshita would blush and yell at Tanaka to shut up, but instead, he smiles at the other, “ That’s because I’m proud to be your boyfriend.”

“ Chikara!”

“ Watch it!” This time, Ennoshita did yell, which made Tanaka laugh in happiness.

____________________________________________

Narita hums to himself as he held onto Kinoshita’s hand. They were making their way toward their way back home, where both parents were waiting for them.

Both of their families knew of their relationship and accept them.

“ This whole few months has been crazy, “ Kinoshita says suddenly.

And Narita couldn’t help but nod in agreement. He couldn’t believe that they survive the accident, those past three days was torture for him, but it wasn’t worst than being told that his precious boyfriend could have been dead. Back then, he was ready to take his own life, though he blames those thoughts of the stress and his weak mental health at the time. He knew that Kinoshita would never forgive him if he killed himself like that.

Though there was one good thing that happened during those painful days visiting Kinoshita in the hospital, both decided to make their relationship public. And everyone nearly chokes in surprise, except Kageyama who gave them a thumb-up. Until Nishinoya and Tanaka began to beat Narita up for never telling them, leaving Kinoshita out of it; since he still needed to heal. Everyone was happy with the two.

The thought made Narita smile because it was one of the happiest days for him.

“ Why are you smiling like that?” Kinoshita laughs.

“ I’m just thinking about you,” He says truthfully.

This causes Kinoshita to laugh even more, “ you’re such a sap.”

“ Only for you,” Narita grins before kissing Kinoshita cheek.

____________________________________________

Nishinoya couldn't help but be nervous. Yes, he was nervous, the greatest Nishinoya Yuu was freakin nervously.

Why was he like this? That’s because he’s in front of the confused Asahi, trying to confess his feelings. And he’s about to die because he was nervous, and that wasn't supposed to happen, he has never been afraid of anything before, nothing bothered him. So he thought that he could just go up to Asahi, go down on one knee and asked the older boy to be his boyfriend. But no, because he’s dying inside. Oh, why does life hate him so?

“ Um, Noya? Are you alright, you look red?” Asahi being the dense softy, moved closer to put a big hand on Nishinoya’s forehead, probably checking if he has a fever. But this just causes the smaller boy to go even redder.

And Asahi was seriously getting worried, what was happening to him?

“ Asahi!” Suddenly the Libero reacts and bows halfway, holding his hand out to the even more confused Asahi.

“ Be my boyfriend or else!”

And now, the two eyes widen in surprise. For Asahi, he was surprised to get a confession out of the small Libero. And for Nishinoya, he was not only a surprise but was also suffering: he can’t believe that he just blurted out his feelings and even threaten Asahi. Just why does Nishinoya was having a gay meltdown. Oh, why was he like this. He was ready to dig his own grave; he was ready for Tanaka to laugh at him for being so uncool. Yup, he hates the universe for everything it did to him.

Nishinoya then flinches when Asahi's hand was on his shoulder, “ I think you should stop panicking since I like you too.”

“ What!!!!!!!!!!” Nishinoya screeches, causing Asahi to cover his ears, “ Are you serious?”

Asahi nods timidly, “ Yeah I do, so I accept your offer to be your boyfriend.”

And now, Nishinoya was grinning widely; “Asahi!”

The libero jumps onto Asahi, holding onto him like a koala. And Asahi chuckles before hugging him back.

“ Ha! Gay!” Tanaka comes out of nowhere, pointing at them with a proud grin on his face. Ennoshita who stood by his side; just smacks him before dragging him away.

____________________________________________

Yamaguchi was panicking because he had a crush on his best friend for the longest, and always wanted to confess to him. But he never had the courage until now. Because his crush was freakin holding his hand.

Oh My God!

“ T-Tsukki? Um, why are you holding my hand?” he asks nervously.

But Tsukishima only responded with just squeezing Yamaguchi’s hand, causing the poor by to scream in his head, not knowing what to do with his thoughts. Because, holy shit! He’s holding hands with Tsukishima Kei! Not just any tall salty blond, he was holding hands with the love of his life, the one, and only Tsukki! And to make it even better, the one and only Tsukki was the one who took his hand! Like, what in the world!?

“ Yamaguchi?” Finally, the blond speaks.

“ Y-yes!?”

The taller boy stops, forcing Yamaguchi to stop as well.

The two stood together in silence, both just staring into each other eyes. They were close enough that Yamaguchi could see the small scar that Tsukishima received on his eye, it was healing still, and it was thankfully hidden behind his glasses. But Yamaguchi was close enough to see the moon-shaped scar that stood slightly above his eyelid, near his eyebrow.

… Wait!

Why were they so close anyway?

“ Tsukki?” Yamaguchi mumbles.

But Tsukishima didn’t say anything, he just leans in, both of their faces were inches away. Until Yamaguchi's mind finally recognize what Tsukishima was doing. And he was having another mentally melt-down, Because…

HOLY SHIT!!!!

The Tsukishima Kei was going to kiss Yamaguchi, this was not a joke. OH MY GOD!!!!!!

Finally, warm lips press against his, and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but close his eyes. Both weren’t any good at kissing, and their nose were getting in the way. But to Yamaguchi, this was the best first kiss that he’ll ever ask for.

____________________________________________

Hinata was walking Kageyama to his house, much to the setter’s demise. The taller one kept saying that he’ll be fine alone. But Hinata knew that Kageyama had collapsed once before, and ever since, he made up his mind to walk him home until he got better.

So here he was, holding onto Kageyama’s hand and walking him home, " Hey Hinata?"

“ Yes?” Hinata looks at Kageyama’s pretty sapphire eyes, almost being lost in them.

“ Do you remember when we were attacked by those dogs?”

Okay, that just happens. Well, that wasn’t something that Hinata likes to remember. It was something that still wakes him up screaming. He’s even terrified by every dog he sees; it was that traumatic for him. So he didn’t except Kageyama to bring it up since he too was affected by it. Sometimes they would talk to each other; just because they couldn’t sleep. It might seem dramatic, but that dog accident was a life or death experience. So no one can blame him for freaking out whenever that accident was mentioned.

“ W-Why are you bringing that up!?” Hinata was angry, though he didn’t mean to snap at Kageyama, but that was still a low blow for him to bring up Hinata’s trauma.

And through his anger, he felt slightly guilty for making Kageyama flinch, “ Sorry for bringing it up, but do you remember what I told you before Ennoshita-san and Tsukishima to save us?”

Kageyama said something to him?

Now he was curious, so he tries to go back to that day. A few flash scenes of the dogs and blood came to mind, causing Hinata to grip tighter onto Kageyama’s hand. But he continues to remember; he tries to think of the last minute before his teammates came, where he was with Kageyama. Where the two were back up against the tree, and Kageyama turns those beautiful eyes towards him and…

“ I love you, Hinata.”

His eyes snap open, looking at Kageyama with wide eyes. Did he just heard right, or was that his mind playing tricks on him.

“ I love you, Hinata.” He heard Kageyama this time. The setter was facing him, with such a serious expression, even though he was blushing.

This made Hinata grabs both of Kageyama’s hands into his smaller ones. A wide grin plaster on his face as stares up at him, “ I love you too!”

Now, Kageyama was smiling. It was pretty, and it made Hinata heart skip a beat.

“ Kageyama! Please be my husband! No, mean boyfriend!” Hinata mentally slaps himself for his poor attempt of a confession. God damn it, why was he such a mess.

“ Gladly,” Kageyama whispers before kissing Hinata’s forehead.

" GYAAAAAA!” Hinata screams in happiness while Kageyama rolled his eyes.


End file.
